


Cliche Storm

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Character writes fiction, F/M, Film Noir, Thinly disguised characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Her eyes flashed as she growled insults at him. A tigress prevented from her prey. He told himself to stand his ground. Showing fear would be the end of him. He didn’t fear her beauty, he knew himself far below her romantic attentions, but her fury, and her furious intelligence. They were as challenging as they were compelling. As dangerous as they were desirable.Talia Thompson sneered and snarled at his explanations. Her delicately petite frame was contradicted by her belligerence, and her ambition. He was standing in her way and that was not to be borne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks for the suggestion to have Kent writing his romance novel. 
> 
> Caveat - I've always had more luck selling erotica than romance and my one successful romance story got pretty mixed reviews.

_It was a sultry day in June. Heat hung in the air like a threat. Fans circled overhead, sluggishly pushing the air around the room. Talia Thompson was dressed in a filmy dress that_

No.

That wouldn’t do. The tone was inappropriate. Far too… sexual.   

_Her eyes flashed as she growled insults at him. A tigress prevented from her prey. He told himself to stand his ground. Showing fear would be the end of him. He didn’t fear her beauty, he knew himself far below her romantic attentions, but her fury, and her furious intelligence. They were as challenging as they were compelling. As dangerous as they were desirable._

_Talia Thompson sneered and snarled at his explanations. Her delicately petite frame was contradicted by her belligerence, and her ambition. He was standing in her way and that was not to be borne._

_She narrowed her eyes and said_

‘Am I interrupting your internet porn time?’

In his haste to hide his tablet under some paperwork, Kent nearly knocked over his cup of chamomile tea.

‘Madam Vice-President,’ he said. ‘To what do I owe this visit?’

‘Ya sent me this report,’ Selina said, waving a sheaf of paper clearly covered in coffee rings and damp crumbs. ‘It’s garbage.’

‘It certainly appears to have been used as a repository for refuse.’

Selina threw the report down onto the desk. ‘Security concerns? Is that the best excuse you’ve got for cockblocking me?’

Kent sat back in his chair. ‘I’m not entirely sure that turn of phrase is appropriate to this situation.’

‘Don’t try to distract me with some puritanical, goody two-shoes crap,’ Selina said. She tapped the report with her finger. ‘You’re calling my staff a security risk.’

‘I’m merely pointing out that certain members of your staff have not been vetted as thoroughly as some of the others,’ Kent said. ‘Ma’am, you are a few footsteps from the presidency. Your staff are potentially an enormous security risk. If they are behaving in ways which leave them open to blackmail or extortion, then we need to know so that we can take appropriate steps.’

Selina shook her head, and he noticed the way that her hair bounced. ‘Ben Cafferty has fucked half of D.C. You gonna tell me that he’s less likely to get blackmailed?’

‘Ben Cafferty is impossible to blackmail.’

She threw up her hands. ‘How the _fuck_ do you figure that one out?’

‘Because everyone _knows_ of his peccadillos,’ Kent said. ‘He has never made the slightest attempt to hide his sexual incontinence or his drinking.’

Selina began to say something, and then gave up. ‘Shit. That’s… Shit. That’s fucking insane. How can that be true?’

Kent shrugged. ‘Shame has no hold over the shameless. Embarrassment is, to a degree, self-inflicted.’

Selina slumped into his guest chair. ‘If I got a fortune in a cookie as bad as that I’d send the fucking thing back.’

Kent pushed his chair slightly away from her. ‘While no means mundane, a security audit is neither rare nor peculiar. Your staff will doubtless recover.’

‘Hey, I’ve been audited,’ she growled. ‘Have you?’

Kent knitted his fingers together. ‘That is hardly the point, Ma’am.’

Selina tried not to grin, but he could see it in her eyes. ‘You haven’t had a security audit. Are you too shameless, Kent, or do you just have such a boring life there’s nothing worth blackmailing you over?’

Kent managed a blank, polite smile. ‘The latter, I’m sure.’

***

_‘Is that the best excuse you’ve got for cockblocking me?’_

_Clark raised an eyebrow. ‘I assure you I have no desire to touch any part of you.’_

_She tossed back her hair. ‘You might think that you’re hot stuff, counsellor, but you don’t know jack shit about human nature. Your client murdered those men and I’m gonna prove it.’_

_‘Do it within the law, Detective Thompson,’ Clark said. ‘That’s all I ask.’_

_Her eyes flashed as she lowered her voice to a growl. ‘When I’ve nailed her for those murders, Mr Kray, I’m coming after you.’_

_‘I think you’ll find that providing someone with counsel is entirely legal, Detective. Unlike issuing threats.’_

_Talia sneered at him. ‘Do I make you anxious, Kray? Big, strong man afraid of a woman?’_

_‘I’m well aware of the violence of which you are capable.’_

***

Kent whistled under his breath as he strolled through the corridor. He tapped briskly on the office door, waited for the grunt, and walked in.

Tad Quigley popped two painkillers and washed them down with a gulp from his flask. He gave Kent a sour look.

‘What?’ he asked.

‘The vice-president has some issues with the security review that you conducted.’

Quigley slumped down into his chair. ‘Tell her to put a tampon in and read it again.’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘What?’

‘What’s bothering her pretty little head?’

Kent pushed aside the first response that came to mind. The man’s misogyny was not the issue at hand, and if meeting Selina had not convinced him that she deserved his respect then nothing Kent could say would change his mind.

‘She is keen to have the security clearances of her staff upgraded in line with her increased foreign policy responsibilities. Since you have identified security concerns with Dan Egan and Mike McLintock, that is currently not possible.’ 

‘I already had her blonde bitch in here screaming about security audits.’

Kent blinked. ‘Blonde… To whom are you referring?’

‘Short, blue eyes, young. Came in here like she owned the fucking place and talked to me like I was supposed to take her seriously.’

Kent rubbed his eyes. ‘I assume that you are referring to Amy Brookheimer, the vice-president’s chief of staff. I have always found her relatively restrained and extremely competent and capable.’

‘Fucking her, are you?’

Kent sighed. ‘Hardly.’

‘I can’t just start security audits because someone’s chief of staff gets a flea in her panties.’

‘You’ve started security audits in order to win a bet,’ Kent said.

Quigley snorted. ‘Hey, that was a fifty-dollar bet.’

‘You’ll run the audits then.’

‘Why the fuck are you running around after that... hobbit? I know you’re not sleeping with that one.’

Kent looked up at the ceiling for a long moment. ‘POTUS would be appreciative if you helped the vice-president feel her concerns and requests are being treated seriously. In this case, that means taking the necessary steps to upgrade security clearances.’

‘You know he’s dumping her from the ticket come the election,’ Quigley said.

Kent said nothing. He was aware that POTUS had promised Doyle the vice-presidency come the election. That Doyle thought this was a reward and something to be coveted only proved his poor judgment. Selina had always been aware that she had won a prize hardly worth the having.

‘I will inform the office of the vice-president that you will be performing security audits on Egan and McLintock.’

‘Found plenty of fun stuff on Meyer,’ Quigley said. ‘Buy me a bottle some time and I might tell you.’

***

_Lilith River poured a couple of whiskeys into cut crystal glasses. The amber liquid caught the reflection of her desk lamp as it tumbled into the glasses._

_‘The detective appeared quite perturbed,’ Lilith said._

_Clark accepted the glass of whiskey. As he took it, her fingers brushed against his. ‘She has no evidence,’ Clark said. ‘The days when all it took was a good theory and a hateable suspect are long gone.’_

_Lilith pouted. ‘Am I hateable, Clark?’_

_He sipped his whiskey. ‘You’re a rich woman, Miss River, and you’re powerful. For some people that’s more than enough.’_

_‘You don’t hate me, do you, Clark?’_

_‘I try to stay on good terms with all my clients.’_

_She smiled but she was a woman without warmth. Her smile was as cold as the grave. ‘I thought I detected a frisson between you and the detective.’_

_‘Was that before or after she threatened me?’_

_Lilith perched on the edge of her desk. Her skirt rode up to her thighs, and then a little further when she crossed her legs. The tops of her stockings were slivers of silk._

_‘I think we both know a woman like that has no other way to communicate than bullying, bluster, and threats. I don’t have that problem.’_

_Clark drained his glass. ‘I see that.’_

_Lilith knocked back her whiskey and tossed back her shoulder-length blonde hair. ‘Does that intimidate you?’_

_‘Is that your intention?’_

_‘It’s my intention to mix business with pleasure.’_

_Clark put down his glass. ‘Not always the wisest plan.’_

_‘Wisdom is for the old.’_

_‘I am old, if not wise,’ he said. He buttoned up his jacket._

_‘Must you run away?’ Lilith asked. ‘I’d rather you stayed.’_

_Clark licked his lips. She had soft features that belied her age and cupid bow lips. Nothing in common with Talia Thompson except that he was sure both of them could kill him without a second thought._

_‘I’m afraid it’s the Governor’s ball tonight,’ he said. ‘It’s not something I can skip.’_

_‘Shame,’ Lilith said. ‘But I’m sure this is something we can pick up again.’_

_***_

Amy Brookheimer perched on the edge of her desk and crossed her legs. Her skirt rode up, but Kent averted his eyes.

‘Quigley’s a drunk woman-hater with a gambling problem,’ Amy said. ‘The Veep will be thrilled that he’s running security audit on staff members.’

Kent held out his hands. ‘I can only work with the tools that I have.’

‘He’s a tool alright,’ Amy said. She flipped back her shoulder-length blonde hair. ‘I asked him about it this morning and he just ranted about how much he hates Selina.’

Kent’s face twitched. ‘He is a man of esoteric passions.’

The door to Amy’s office swung open and Selina stomped in. She came up short when she saw Kent.

‘Oh, look who made it all the way over to the Eisenhower building,’ Selina said. ‘You feeling okay, Kent? Did you get your passport stamped on your way in?’

Kent managed a weak and fleeting smile. ‘Most droll, Ma’am.’

Selina tapped her foot. ‘Whatcha doing here, Kent? You got some horribly humiliating task that POTUS had decided to throw my way?’

‘Kent’s managed to convince Tad Quigley to run security audits on Dan and Mike,’ Amy said. ‘For which we’re wildly grateful.’

‘I’d be more impressed if you got him to just increase their security clearances which is what I asked you to do,’ she said.

Kent sighed. ‘Ma’am, I am but one man and when tasked with the impossible, the best I can do is the possible.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah, yeah. It’s just one excuse after another with you, isn’t it?’

Kent folded his arms. ‘I’m sure it pleases you to think so,’ he said.

‘You know what doesn’t please me? The fact that you can get shit done that I can’t. I wonder why Amy can’t get Quigley to play ball but you can. What do you think, Ames? Why would that be?’

‘Tad Quigley, the famous misogynist?’ Amy said. ‘I can’t imagine.’ 

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘I represent the office of the president and Amy represents the office of the vice-president. It’s a very simple hierarchical issue.’

Selina got into Kent’s space and glowered up at him. ‘I don’t have to remind you that a vice-president is more important than a special advisor,’ she growled.

Kent licked his lips. ‘However, a president is more important than a vice-president and that is the issue.’

Selina folded her arms. ‘So, this is the moment where I grovel and fawn over you for deigning to encourage Tad Quigley to do his damn job?’

‘No, Ma’am, this is the moment where, having given Amy an update, I am making polite conversation with you.’

Selina shook her head. ‘This is you making chit-chat? Christ, no wonder Ben thinks you’re a robot.’

‘Naturally, I will defer to the judgment of a man whose topics of conversation include his medications, his sexual indiscretions, and terrible things that have recently happened to people that he hates.’

Selina snorted. ‘Ben’s a pistol that’s for damn sure but you know what, Kent, he’s upfront. When he hates a person, he doesn’t pretend. Not like some two-faced assholes who look you in face and smile then stab you in the back.’

‘I finally see the point in yoga,’ Amy remarked.

Kent’s smile was blankly polite. ‘Yes, Ma’am,’ he said to Selina. ‘Ben certainly does lack a professional demeanour.’

‘Well this was fun,’ Selina said. ‘Are we done or are you gonna spring some shitty task on me? Does POTUS need me to go spend the day cleaning bedpans?’

‘Actually, he has asked that you represent him at the summit,’ Kent said.

Selina dropped the pen that she was holding. ‘The international summit this week?’

‘Yes.’

Amy was staring at him intently. ‘Would this involve active negotiations?’

‘Good lord, no,’ Kent said. ‘The actual negotiating is done by the diplomats and staffers accompanying you.’

Selina deflated a little. ‘So, I’m fucking window dressing.’

Kent held up his hands, pressing the thumb of each hand to the corresponding index fingers. ‘Inasmuch as all the other delegates are also window dressing,’ he said. ‘With the additional fact that you _know_.’

‘Those fucker’s go swinging their dicks around thinking it actually achieves something?’ Selina asked.

‘Why would they suddenly change their approach now?’ Amy asked.

‘Am I supposed to be thrilled that I know how unimportant I am?’ Selina asked Kent.

‘Although you will not be actually negotiating you _will_ be meeting foreign leaders,’ Kent said.

Amy was nodding. ‘If you can make alliances with the German chancellor or Canadian prime minister it would significantly improve your standing and ratings.’

‘It’s an undeniable fact that POTUS has struggled to connect with them as we might have wished,’ Kent admitted.

Selina squared her shoulders. ‘So instead of boring ass trade negotiations I’m making connections with Americas allies. That’s better.’

‘Just avoid the Italian delegation,’ Kent advised. ‘Their prime minister… struggles with the concept of female autonomy. I’m sure everyone would prefer to avoid a repeat of the event of the situation with the Finnish prime minister’s husband.’

Selina blinked. ‘I’m sorry, what?’

‘The situation…’ Kent looked at Amy’s wide eyes and Selina’s clenched jaw. ‘Perhaps I was given the wrong information.’

‘Who the fuck told you?’ Selina demanded.

Kent licked his lips. ‘I should probably be going.’

Selina wagged a finger at him. ‘Oh, no, no. Some asshole has been running around telling people about that fucking Finnish groper and I want to know _who_.’

‘Mike,’ Kent said.

‘Mike?’ Selina repeated. ‘Mike McLintock? Who the fuck told him?’

It was relatively uncommon for Kent to be at a loss. This was the first time he had ever been glad to be so.

‘I’m afraid that I have no idea,’ he said.

‘Jesus! Amy, you need to look into that, okay? I can’t be dealing with _this_ level of disloyalty.’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘I suspect this is a good moment for me to take my leave.’

‘Who’s going?’ Selina asked. ‘You said diplomats and staffers. Which of POTUSs merry band of assholes is coming along?’

‘Myself and Michael Topps.’

Selina groaned. ‘Mickey T? He’s a fucking idiot.’

Kent gave a thin smile. ‘That is… an opinion, certainly. Well, I will continue with my day. Enjoy the rest of yours, Ma’am.’

‘Whoa, no,’ Selina said. ‘You do not get to wriggle off, not after the whole Finnish Prime Minister’s husband bullshit. Does POTUS know?’

Kent licked his lips. ‘Does he know what?’

‘About the Finnish Prime Minister’s husband assaulting me!’

Kent clasped his hands together. He knew of old that if he didn’t he would fidget, and that such a display would only aggravate Selina. ‘I believe not, certainly I saw no need or benefit to informing him.’

‘Yeah, well, you remember that.’ Selina pushed her hair back. ‘At least you know what you’re doing,’ she said grudgingly. ‘But you better be on my side of the tent pissing out. I swear to God, Kent, if I find out you’re deliberately sabotaging me, there will be hell to pay.’

Kent took a step back. ‘I... I would never...’

‘Oh.’ Selina looked away. ‘Well... see that you don’t.’

Kent looked at Amy, who shrugged at him.

‘I’ll send on the details.’ Kent said to her.

***

Sabotage? One hardly needed to sabotage the Eisenhower staff, that would be akin to committing arson during the Reichstag fire. He shouldn’t have been surprised, Selina had been very open in her resentment and dislike. Nonetheless, this felt like a new low.

She had never before impugned his ability, or willingness, to do his job. He had never sabotaged anyone. Set them up in a position to sabotage themselves, certainly. Taken certain small revenges which had no larger effect, definitely. Nothing that would affect anything important.

‘What crawled up your ass?’ Ben asked.

‘Meyer,’ Kent said.

‘She could probably fit.’

Kent gave Ben a sour look. ‘She implied I am in the habit of sabotaging her.’

Ben snorted. ‘What the fuck for? She manages that without your help.’

‘It would be quite redundant.’

‘I just said that,’ Ben complained. ‘Did you tell her about the spy?’

Kent closed the door and shook his head at Ben. ‘And somehow McLintock and Egan are the ones with subpar security clearance.’

‘Jesus, don’t tell them about him,’ Ben said.

‘Her.’

Ben gave Kent a blank look.

‘The operative is a female,’ Kent said. ‘Hence the decision to send the Vice-President. She has a particular sympathy for young women.’

Ben turned on his kettle. ‘I thought it was just to save POTUS embarrassment if it comes out.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘Hardly less embarrassing for Meyer. I suppose as VEEP being embarrassed is her job description.’

‘Yeah,’ Ben said. ‘Plus, she’s great at it.’

Kent rubbed his forehead. ‘There are days when working here feels like sadomasochism.’

‘Don’t look at me. Do you know how much rubber chafes?’

_***_

_‘Quite a lot, I imagine,’ Clark said._

_Nat Feagle leaned forward. He was a pretty boy, if you liked big, brown eyes and freckles. He pretended he was capable of keeping up with Lilith and her crew, but Clark had seen the puppyish relief in his eyes when they’d brought him out of his cell._

_‘So, can you get me something else to wear instead?’ Nat asked with a shrug._

_‘Thompson is arresting all of Lilith’s associates in the hope that one will provide information. Keep your powder dry.’_

_Nat flashed a smile; wide, beautiful, and desperate. ‘They found drugs.’_

_Clark rolled his eyes. ‘What a surprise.’_

_‘Did they tell you?’_

_‘I’m your lawyer,’ Clark said. ‘However much it galls Detective Thompson, I do have a right to know why you’re arrested and any charges.’ Clark shook his head. ‘A relatively small amount of cocaine is not about to see you sent to prison.’_

_The boy licked his lips. ‘She said intent to supply.’_

_‘She’s attempting to intimidate you,’ Clark said._

_‘She’s succeeding.’ Nat licked his lips. ‘Maybe this could be a good thing.’_

_‘Being arrested for drug possession while clad in rubber shorts and thigh-high boots could be a good thing?’ Clark asked._

_Nat smirked. ‘Don’t knock the boots. You could rock the boots.’_

_Clark sighed. ‘There are easier ways to get into rehab.’_

_‘Are there easier ways to give evidence against Lilith?’ he asked._

Kent tapped his fingers on the desk. Perhaps it was too much. Plot was always a vexatious point. Too little and the story loses momentum, too much and the entire romance can become mere background noise. Was Nat too much? Talia worked. Lilith worked, he thought. Nat he wasn’t quite so confident about.

‘Sir, might we touch base?’

Kent looked up. Urgh. Dan Egan, Selina Meyer’s sycophant in chief. The boy had been humping Kent’s leg for weeks. All of the slick smoothness he demonstrated around women burned off into desperation when he was talking to other men. Daddy issues, Kent supposed.

Jonah Ryan was just as bad. Kent had no time to play daddy in anyone else’s neurosis. No time and no inclination.

‘What do you want Mr Egan?’ Kent asked.

Dan sat down with being asked. ‘I understand that you convinced the security director to review my security clearance.’

Kent held up his hand. ‘You will be subject to a security audit; any review will depend on that.’

Dan nodded and blinked big, brown eyes. ‘I understand, sir. I was wondering if you could tell me how?’

Kent sat down. ‘How what?’

Dan leaned forward. ‘How you persuaded him? I’m still quite new to the upper echelons of power and I’m really looking for some tips.’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘You consider yourself to be in the “upper echelons,” do you?’

‘No, no,’ Dan said. ‘More... echelon adjacent.’

‘I see,’ Kent said. ‘You imagine bribes or threats I suppose?’

Dan smiled, a wide, beautiful, and hopeful smile. ‘Crossed my mind.’

‘I asked, Mr Egan. Politely. Power means not having to beg, bargain, or bully.’ Kent shrugged. ‘When that is insufficient then asking, politely, _how_ something can be accomplished and following through is generally enough.’

‘But what if there’s nothing you can give them?’ Dan asked.

‘Then you’re talking to the wrong person.’ Kent said.


	2. Chapter 2

‘My stomach feels like my throat’s been cut,’ Jonah said, grinning.

‘What?’ Kent asked.

‘It’s a thing that English people say,’ Jonah said. ‘It means you’re super hungry.”

‘I’ve been to the UK a dozen times and I’ve never heard that,’ Ben said.

‘It was on Buzzfeed,’ Jonah said. ‘English slang.’

‘It does sound like something a Brit would say,’ Ben said, scratching his belly. ‘Right before they eat the eel pie.’

Kent shook his head. ‘This is making me nauseated. What do you want, Jonah?’

‘Oh, the VEEP has asked if you would pop over for a... chat about her daughter,’ Jonah said.

Kent looked at Ben, who seemed nonplussed.

‘What did she do know, decry Saudi Arabia?’ Ben asked.

‘I... don’t know,’ Jonah admitted.

The world is full of concepts about which that could be said,’ Kent said. ‘Very well, I will go and doff my cap appropriately.

‘That’s a good one, sir! ‘Jonah laughed.

Kent gave him a baffled look. ‘Go away.’

‘Oh, yes sir.’

_***_

_‘You’re talking to the detective,’ Thompson said. ‘You need the DA.’_

_Clark put his hand over Nat’s, cautioning him against speaking. ‘Detective, let’s drop the posturing and bluffing, shall we? The DA will trample all of us for Nat’s testimony.’_

_Thompson leaned back in her chair. She unwrapped a piece of gum and chewed it slowly. ‘Your boy here is small fry.’_

_‘Then you have little to lose by agreeing to a deal.’_

_He watched her lips move as she chewed. He could feel Nat trembling beside him. Talia was good at what she did but there was no pain in watching her, watching him. He was enjoying it too much to worry about the attempt to intimidate him._

_‘I’ll pass the offer along,’ she said. ‘Until we get an answer why don’t you tell me what you know, Nathaniel?’_

_Clark shook his head. ‘Play fair, Detective.’_

_She shrugged. ‘Could be hours before we get an answer.’_

_‘Good,’ Clark said. ‘We all know that if Nat gets released too quickly everyone will assume he cut a deal.’_

_Thompson stood abruptly. ‘May I speak to you outside, counsellor?’_

_Nat gave Clark a look of silent pleading. Clark patted his shoulder. ‘I’ll be back,’ he promised._

_Clark followed Talia into the corridor and then into a small adjoining office. She slammed the door shut and stood very close to Clark._

_‘What’s your play here?’ she asked._

_‘You’re the one who closed us in a tiny room together.’_

_Her porcelain skin caught a ruby glow. ‘You can’t represent Feagle and River. That’s a pretty clear conflict of interest.’_

_‘I’ve already sent her notice that I’m no longer able to represent her,’ he said. ‘I recommended a colleague in another firm.’_

_Talia tapped her foot on the floor. ‘So now she knows.’_

_‘I didn’t say why,’ Clark said._

_‘She’ll work it out,’ Thompson said. ‘Whatever else she is, she’s not stupid.’_

_‘Perhaps,’ Clark said. ‘Perhaps she’ll think she’s finally sold me to her wicked, wicked ways.’_

_Thompson stared into his eyes. ‘Or you always knew and this is all a scam to find out how much of a case we’ve got against her.’_

_Clark chuckled. ‘Wouldn’t she use someone you trust?’_

_‘I’m supposed to believe she has informants in my station?’_

_Clark leaned back against the door. ‘You said she wasn’t stupid. Wouldn’t that be a smarter move?’_

_Thompson nodded. ‘Sure, but hitching your wagon to Feagle and pissing off Lilith River, now that is stupid. What possible reason could you have for that?’_

_‘It’s the right thing to do. Call it one for the angels.’_

_Talia laughed. ‘The right thing to do would be to put a bullet between her eyes. That’d be one for the angels.’_

_‘Detective, I’m shocked,’ he said, sounding anything but. ‘Surely that’d be murder?’_

_Talia opened the door. ‘We both know she deserves it.’_

_Clark followed back to the interrogation room. She threw open the door, and stopped._

_Over her shoulder, Clark saw Nat’s glassy staring eyes. His freckles were stark against his cooling skin. His throat had been cut._

***

Kent had met Catherine Meyer on several occasions but couldn’t recall her face. She wasn’t markedly intelligent, erudite, or charismatic, and such sins as had made it to Kent’s hearing were remarkably mediocre. Mediocre, that was the word that she brought to mind. Even her political posturing was lukewarm. She wore leather shoes and drove an SUV while complaining about animal welfare and environmental problems.

Miss Wilson greeted Kent with a chilly glance. In Kent’s opinion, she was the only member of Meyer’s rabble who wouldn’t be better utilised serving at McDonalds. She was efficient, competent, and blissfully appeared free of strong political opinions. She was also cold, and unfriendly, two characteristics that Kent knew he shouldn’t find intriguing.

‘She’s waiting for you,’ Wilson said.

‘Thank you.’

‘You shouldn’t keep her waiting.’

Kent didn’t have children but he was aware of the infamous difficulty of dealing with teenagers. However, Catherine was in her twenties now and surely could be reasoned with as an adult.

‘Oh, my God, sometimes you make me sick!’ Catherine said, throwing up her hands.

‘Knock, knock,’ Kent said. He ignored Selina’s glare. ‘I was told you had asked to see me.’

Selina gestured at him to close the door. ‘Catherine has a few... concerns with the summit.’

‘In what capacity?’ Kent asked.

Catherine folded her arms. ‘In my capacity as a concerned citizen of this nation.’

Kent shrugged. ‘Then you should write to your congressman.’

Selina sighed heavily. ‘Don’t be a dick, Kent. Catherine has some good points about how they treat gays and women.’

Kent nodded. ‘They also treat their huge immigrant workforce as literal second-class citizens, denying them the right to vote or to own their homes. What point is being made?’

Catherine opened and closed her mouth. ‘It’s wrong! It’s... it’s morally repugnant.’

Kent shrugged. ‘I’m still unclear what you expect me to do about it. Invading countries because you disagree with their culture has been deemed rather... problematic ideologically.’

‘Don’t go the summit,’ Catherine said. ‘Boycott it.’

‘Then we would lose any chance of influencing them,’ he said. ‘It is much easier to persuade a friend to change than to force an enemy.’

Catherine turned to Selina. ‘All he cares about is contracts for... missiles or something.’

‘Not true,’ Kent said. ‘We have other concerns and civil rights are absolutely on the agenda.’

Catherine stalked to the door. ‘All this is just a job to you, isn’t it? Those people living there are just numbers.’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘This will be my fourth trip. I speak a handful of phrases. May I ask how familiar you are with the actual human beings involved?’ He knew it was a mistake, even before the triumphant gleam in Selina’s eye.

‘Okay, let’s take Catherine,’ she said. ‘Let her meet protestors and civil rights groups.’

‘I… oh,’ Catherine said.

Kent clucked his tongue. ‘There would be a substantial press presence. It would risk becoming a significant distraction.’

Selina hesitated. ‘Well, we wouldn’t want to draw attention away from the summit.’

Catherine rolled her eyes.

Kent smiled slightly. ‘I will have to make inquiries,’ he said. ‘The authorities are likely to have issue with your suggestion as it currently stands. But we might yet be able to arrange something.’

‘I’m sorry, are you saying yes?’ Selina demanded.

‘I’m saying that I’ll look into it,’ he said. ‘It’s too early to make any commitment.’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘Catherine, go. Don’t argue, I need a private and possibly classified discussion with Kent.’

Catherine stomped out of the room. Selina watched Kent like a scientist watching a specimen.

‘What the fuck is going on?’ she asked.

‘Ma’am?’

‘Don’t give me that.’ She walked over, into his personal space, and poked his chest. ‘Something is going on at the summit tomorrow, isn’t it? You’re not just going to be negotiating a trade deal.’

Kent looked down at her. It was easy to forget how petite she was. How soft and warm were features were.

He cleared his throat. ‘The problem, Ma’am, is that if I tell you, then you would know.’

She poked him again. ‘Don’t try to tell me that I don’t have clearance.’

Kent took a step back. ‘Clearance, yes. Plausible deniability if I tell you, no.’

Her hackles fell. ‘Plausible deniability, huh?’

Kent nodded.

‘Is this thing illegal?’

‘It’s commonly done and routinely decried,’ Kent said. ‘If it became public there would likely be a significant public outcry.’

Selina rubbed her forehead. ‘Great. Black site style bullshit. Don’t tell me, I don’t want to know.’

‘Ma’am.’

‘Don’t drag Catherine into any bullshit. Or me!’

‘Rest assured I will do my best to keep you apart from events.’

***

_‘I can keep you out of this if you tell me what you know,’ Talia said._

_‘You mean the way you kept Nat out of it?’ Clark asked._

_They had watched paramedics working on the boy for ten minutes but it was too late. Now Clark was in Talia’s crowded office, trying to work at the best way to keep himself alive._

_‘It’s no surprise she has a mole in the department,’ Talia said, pushing her delicate fingers through her flowing dark locks. ‘I didn’t think she had a murderer on staff.’_

_‘Your miscalculation got a young man killed,’ Clark said._

_‘Don’t you think I know that? I’m fighting a fucking war here!’_

Ah, no. Kent deleted “fucking.” That wouldn’t do. Villains could use obscenities, from time to time, but heroes had to watch their language. It wasn’t usually a problem for Kent, but Talia Thompson was smart, beautiful and wanted to use “fucking” and “bullshit” as punctuation. It was problematic if one wished to write a romance.

_‘That’s your problem, Detective,’ Clark said. ‘You’re supposed to be building cases, not racking up a body count.’_

_She growled. He was probably supposed to be intimidated. Maybe that was what made his heartbeat hasten in his chest, but he thought not._

_‘That kid is on you, counsellor,’ she said. ‘You know the kind of people that you work for, but you’re too much of a coward to turn evidence.’_

_Clark slammed his hand against the wall. ‘I can’t tell you what I don’t know, Detective. Do I know Lilith River is bad news? Certainly. I know it the same way that you know: the look in her eye and a knot in my gut. But a gut feeling is all I have. She never involved me in any illicit activity and I was glad of it.’_

_Talia sneered as she pushed against him._

_‘You work for her, knowing she’s a criminal,’ she sneered._

_‘Suspecting,’ he said. ‘And even criminals are entitled to a lawyer, Detective. The Sixth Amendment doesn’t have a footnote exempting people you don’t like.’_

_‘Don’t blame the constitution for your own cowardice,’ she breathed._

_He could feel the heat of her skin through her filmy blouse. ‘Don’t blame your incompetence on my professional ethics,’ he said._

_‘What’s going on here?’_

_Talia spun around as Clark turned to the door. Somehow, he hadn’t noticed Maya Woodrow walk into the tiny office. She was as statuesque as Talia was diminutive. As dark as Talia was pale. Her black hair was as straight as a poker and her face was as emotionless._

_‘Captain, I was talking to the counsellor about his client, Ms River.’_

_‘Former client,’ Clark said._

Kent shook his head. Forgetting a character’s name was annoying. Forgetting the protagonist’s surname was embarrassing. Did it begin with a K or a hard C?

_Captain Woodrow ignored Clark._

_‘Internal affairs are on their way,’ Maya said. ‘They’ll speak to you tomorrow, Talia. Until then I’ll need your badge and your gun.’_

_‘She didn’t –’ Clark began._

_‘This is BS,’ Talia said, her eyes flashing. ‘Rivers has got to you.’_

_Maya raised an eyebrow. ‘Don’t say anything you can’t take back.’_

_‘Come on,’ Clark said, taking Talia’s arm. ‘You can sort this all out tomorrow.’_

_‘If you believe that, then you’re as naive as you are slippery,’ Talia said._

_As Clark walked out with Talia, Maya watched them. Watched him. He’d had his run-ins with the captain before. She was a cold woman, all ego and efficiency, and he didn’t know a damn person who could warm her up._

***

‘I’m freezing,’ Catherine complained as they headed off the plane.

‘I told you to bring your winter coat,’ Selina chided.

‘Mom, it was treated with chemicals derived from animals!’

Selina threw up her hands. ‘I don’t know what tell you, Catherine.’

‘Okay, I’ll greet the delegation half-frozen.’

Kent sighed and handed her his hat. Amy gracelessly handed over her coat. Gary, after meaningful looks, gave her his scarf.

‘Now _I’m_ gonna freeze,’ Amy muttered.

Dan smirked and gave her his coat. ‘That counts as your Christmas and birthday gift.’

‘Hilarious,’ she said sourly.

‘Thanks,’ Selina said to Kent. ‘Would look crappy turning with a half-dead daughter.’

‘Unique, certainly,’ Kent said.

Selina stumbled in the snow and grabbed at Gary, who lost his footing and slipped. Kent caught Selina a moment before Gary crashed to the floor.

‘I told you those weren’t good boots for snow,’ Catherine said.

‘Hey, I refuse to have everyone towering over me,’ Selina snapped. She looked up at Kent. ‘You ceiling scrapers have it all your own way.’

‘If you say so,’ he said.

‘Meaning what?’

Kent shrugged. ‘Meaning nobody will grab hold of you when they fall in the snow.’

‘I didn’t grab hold of you,’ she said. ‘Jesus, Gary, get up out of the snow.’

‘Sorry, sorry,’ he said flailing.

‘You tell me one thing that would be easier if you were short,’ Selina grumbled.  

‘Flying,’ Kent said. ‘There’s never enough legroom.’

Selina glowered at him. ‘Two things.’

‘Bathing,’ he said. ‘Baths are inevitably too small.’

‘Sponing. You never get to be the little spoon,’ Jonah said.

They looked at him. He reddened.

‘Sometimes it would be nice,’ Jonah said.

Dan shook his head. ‘The reason you have to be the big spoon is because you’re holding them against their all. If you let go, they’d run off into the night screaming.’

‘I wouldn’t presume they weren’t already screaming,’ Amy said.


	3. Chapter 3

If Selina wondered about the bank of “diplomats” accompanying them, then she knew better than to ask. Diplomats were afforded diplomatic immunity and invitations to state occasions, therefore just about every embassy on the world had at least one “diplomat” who knew everything about encryption and nothing about etiquette. Everyone involved understood it and everyone involved pretended to be shocked if it came out. Being publicly exposed was embarrassing, but there were worse things.

‘Hey, Kent, is it true one of the embassy staff has gone missing?’ Catherine asked loudly.

They were at the reception, and the dignitaries were far too gracious to be caught looking as if they were listening.

‘I heard something of the sort,’ Kent said.

‘Isn’t that kind of a big deal?’ she asked. ‘What if something has happened to her?’

Their host cleared his throat. ‘We will do our best to find the poor young lady,’ he said. ‘She may have fallen down a ravine or become lost in the woods. Embassy staff have such a proclivity for long walks in isolated places.’

Selina got it. Kent had his issues with her, but he had never doubted her intelligence or mental agility. Catherine wasn’t quite there, it would have been peculiar if she was, but she understood the mood of the room well enough.

‘That’s a shame,’ Catherine said cautiously. ‘I hope that she’s okay.’

‘Young people are resilient,’ their host said expansively. ‘But headstrong. I am sure you would not go wandering.’

Selina’s smile was vicious. ‘You better believe that if Catherine wandered _anywhere_ she would be protected by the full might and fury of the United States.’

Kent groaned softly. He had no fear of difficult work but he did wish that politicians would stay out of the way. They only ever made things slower and more complex.

***

‘Dance with me.’

Kent stared at her. ‘What?’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t fucking look like I pissed on your desk. Dance with me. Walls have ears.’

Kent put down his drink with some reluctance. He’d not seen much whiskey on offer and he certainly couldn’t drink this once it had left his sight. Perhaps it was paranoia, but be thought not.

‘I’m a poor dancer,’ he said to Selina, as they moved onto the door.

‘It’s just like sex,’ she said. ‘You need to find your rhythm.’

She smelled wonderful ad he could feel her heat through his clothes. Oh dear. This was going to be problematic.

She pressed against him and whispered towards his ear: ‘Have we lost a fucking spy?’

‘Misplaced, yes.’

‘Shit! What does that mean, do they have her?’

Kent shook his head. ‘She was nearly apprehended but eluded them. They’re implying that they have her but it’s mere posturing. We received a message from her yesterday.’

‘That’s a small fucking mercy.’

‘I suspect for her it’s a significant one.’

He felt Selina shudder, felt her breasts push against his chest. Kent looked up at the ceiling.

‘What are we doing about it?’ she asked. ‘That’s why you’re here, right?’

‘The local resistance movement have offered to take her to the airport,’ Kent said. ‘She would come aboard Air Force Two as part of your staff.’

Selina almost stopped dancing. ‘This is why POTUS sent me, so I’d be the one risking an international incident and not him!’

‘If she’s caught we face similar approbation,’ Kent murmured. ‘Things are not going well diplomatically. If they could parade around a self-confessed American spy, they would consider it a significant coup.’

Selina growled. Kent tried to put a little distance between them but she held him with an iron grip.

‘Jesus, tell me you’ve got something in your pocket,’ she hissed.

‘In a manner of speaking.’

‘It better not be the conversation giving you a boner.’

‘No. I’m rarely in such close proximity to a woman,’ he muttered.

Selina looked at him. ‘Christ, that’s pathetic.’

He could feel himself growing red. ‘I assure you it’s an involuntary reaction brought on purely by physical sensation.’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘I’m turning you on?”

‘To reiterate, I have no control over it.’

‘That’s what you all say.’ She was quiet for a moment. ‘How old is this girl?’

‘Twenty-two.’

Selina groaned. ‘Christ. We’ve got to get her home.’

‘I concur. We’re currently negotiating with the rebels.’

‘What’s the hold-up, are they asking for a missile? A nuclear bomb? Kim Kardashian?’

Kent shrugged. ‘Given that they keep changing their minds we suspect they may be deflecting the issue in order to defer the date.’

‘They don’t know where she is,’ Selina guessed.

‘We suspect not. I’m told that alternative routes for her recovery are being put in place.’

‘Good,’ Selina said. ‘Good chat. Next time less cock jabbing into me. Buy a girl dinner first.’

***

_They had barely got outside when Talia turned on Clark._

_‘Most men have the decency to buy a woman flowers and a meal before screwing her over,’ she snarled._

_‘I was attempting to defend you.’_

_‘Jeez, you’d think a lawyer would do a better job.’_

_‘If you’d shut up and let me speak I might have.’_

_Talia looked away as she took out a pack of gum. ‘Only might?’_

_Clark watched her slide the gum into her mouth. Every movement she made was smooth and considered._

_‘If you’re right,’ he said, ‘and this is a conspiracy, then I don’t think I could’ve said anything to keep you from suspension.’_

_Talia looked up. The sun was setting and the sky was ablaze with reds and purples. A bruised and angry sky. It suited her._

_‘This whole thing was planned to get me on the outs.’_

_‘No,’ Clark said. ‘Killing Nat inside the station was wildly reckless, panicked perhaps. If Lilith was willing to be that reckless merely to remove you from the case, then why not simply kill you?’_

_Talia put her on her hip. ‘Cheery, aren’t you?’_

_‘Realistic.’_

_Talia looked at him. Thinking. She was impulsive, driven by passion and emotion, but Clark had never doubted her intelligence._

_‘We need to talk,’ she said. ‘We can’t do it in the middle of a parking lot. Some asshole won’t check his blind spot and suddenly we won’t have any more problems.’_

_Clark shifted his briefcase to his other hand. ‘My office is nearby.’_

_Talia laughed. ‘Christ, you are naive. If River decides you’re a loose end, then that’s the first place she’ll look. We’ll go to my place.’_

_‘What does your home that mine doesn’t?’ he asked._

_‘Guns, bourbon, and my dog,’ she said. ‘Right now, I have a pressing need for all three.’_

_‘It’s a good argument and well made. My car is over there. I’ll follow you.’_

_Talia sauntered over to a sunrise yellow convertible. ‘Keep up, Counsellor, I don’t wait around.’_

_He wasn’t surprised by the car, she wasn’t a woman who hid what she was. She was loud, brash, and bold, just like the car. He should have found her arrogance unbearable, not alluring._

_She took off like a rocket. He had to push his Mercedes to keep her in sight. She probably wasn’t faster but she was more manoeuvrable, sliding in and out of traffic with little care for the rules of the road or her own safety. Clark nosed his car a little faster. Her yellow car was a smear in the distance and he didn’t want to lose her. He knew he should be worrying about Lilith River and guilty about Nat Feagle. Maybe that’s why he was racing down the highway, chasing after a beautiful woman in a fast car. Maybe that’s why he didn’t notice the cars catching up with him until it was too late._

***

Writing had begun as stress relief. Many of Kent’s interests and hobbies were ways of defusing or deferring stress. But he found writing at least as pleasurable when he wasn’t stressed. It was something that, with the right equipment, he could do almost anywhere, often without attracting the slightest suspicion. A perfect crime, so to speak. He wrote a variety of things, but romance sold. The money was too paltry to be important but his ego appreciated the acknowledgement. There was a significant market for what was, at heart, reassuringly formulaic. Reassurance was important. There was always a comforting aura with romances. Even when bad things happened it was always at a distance. The reader was always secure deep down that everything would turn out for the best.

Kent knew he should be worrying about Maria Alazar and guilty about telling Selina so much. But anxiety and guilt helped nothing. People died every day. The president’s decisions sometimes led to deaths. Kent’s advice sometimes led to deaths. Yet they were usually at a distance. Maria Alazar had a name. Thanks to her intelligence file she had a face, parents, a sister, and a loving girlfriend back home. A projected seventeen percent success rate was unacceptable when you were dealing with numbers. It was horrifying when considering the fate of a young woman.

There was a tap at his door. Kent checked the peephole: Selina. Why would she be calling? He couldn’t think of anything he’d done to annoy her in the few hours since he’d seen her.

‘Hey,’ she said. ‘Can I come in?’

She was inside the room before he could answer. She wandered over to his desk.

His tablet was on the desk. He’d left the story open on it.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

‘I’ve been thinking about that poor girl.’ Selina idly picked up the tablet.

Kent made a noise like a death rattle.

‘She must be scared half to…’ A stray word on the tablet caught Selina’s attention. She looked at it properly. She started to read.

‘Ma’am,’ Kent said, ‘please that’s uh... classified...’

“Guns, bourbon, and my dog,” she read. ‘What the fuck is this?’

Kent licked his lips. ‘A novel.’

‘Why’re you reading this...’ Selina looked again. ‘Hey, this is word processing.’ Her face lit up. ‘Are you… are you _writing_ this? This is how you spend your free time, writing about, lemme see… Writing about some lady cop playing hard to get with a lawyer?’

Kent sighed. ‘That’s a simplification but yes, sometimes.’

‘Wow,’ Selina said. ‘I didn’t know you had that much creativity in you. You sell many?’

‘A few short stories,’ he admitted. ‘Not for the money, the pay is miserable, but writing is pleasurable in its own right.’

‘I can’t remember the last time I did something for the fun of it.’ Selina handed him the tablet. ‘Are the lawyer and the cop gonna fuck?’

‘I haven’t got that far yet.’

‘But they’re gonna, right?’

Kent shrug. ‘Yes, but the enjoyment is in the artful deferment.’

‘Christ,’ Selina said. ‘I hope that’s not what you’re going to call it.’

‘I haven’t decided on a title as of yet.’

Selina sat down on his bed. ‘Does this happen often?’

‘People asking what I’m writing?’

She threw up her arms. ‘Spying shit! Our people going missing. All kinds of shady dealings.’

Kent gave it some thought. He was finding it difficult to concentrate, Selina was... distracting.

‘Yes,’ he said.

‘To which?’

‘All of them. Intelligence and counterintelligence are the norm not the exception. It’s dangerous work and things go wrong.’

Selina snorted. ‘People die and you don’t give a shit.’

‘Not true,’ Kent said quietly ‘But losing my head worth help Ms Alazar keep hers.’

Selina flinched. ‘That’s her name, Alazar?’

Kent sat next to Selina. ‘Maria Alazar. They not all young,’ he said.

‘I know that.’

‘Many of them are men,’ Kent said. ‘Some of them are middle-aged or older. Some of them drink too much or think it’s acceptable to make inappropriate comments to young women. But they are all Americans. All patriots risking everything for the United States.’

Selina scowled. ‘You think I only care because she’s a young girl?’

‘I believe you care a good deal more than you otherwise would, yes.’

She shook her head. ‘You have a shit opinion of me.’

‘No worse than your opinion of me.’

Selina chuckled. ‘Yeah, but you’re a Machiavellian asshole who’s out to get me.’

Kent looked at her. ‘That’s simply not true.’

Selina stopped smiling. Suddenly aware that she was in the bedroom of a man she didn’t know all that well, and more than that, she was sat on his bed.

‘Which part?’ she asked.

‘I would argue all of it,’ he said. ‘But certainly, I am not “out to get you” and never have been.’

Selina turned to face him. They were so close that he could see each individual eyelash. ‘Hey, don’t stomp on my ego by telling me how unimportant I am.’

Kent smiled slightly. ‘You assume the only reason I wouldn’t be your enemy is because I think you’re not important enough?’

‘Pretty much.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘I would prefer us to be allies.’

‘My allies don’t generally throw me under the bus.’

Kent shrugged. ‘My allies don’t generally sing an entire song mocking my work. Nonetheless, we are grownups, allegedly, and grownups can put minor disagreements behind themselves.’

She smirked. ‘Mike did a good job with the song.’

‘I assumed it was Dan.’

Selina laughed. ‘Dan? He idolises you way too much to mock up privately let alone publicly. He’d cut off his dick if he thought it’d get you to hire him.’ She nudged him with her shoulder. ‘Don’t feel bad. That little shit deserves all the abuse he gets.’

Kent shuddered. ‘Urgh.’

‘Couldn’t have put it better myself.’ Selina stood up. ‘I don’t want any deaths on my conscience. Young girl or crusty old coot.’

‘Then don’t become president,’ Kent said. ‘Or a senior advisor to one.’

Selina chewed her lower lip. ‘Don’t try telling me you’ve got a conscience.’

Kent stood up. ‘Shocking, I know.’

‘I better go,’ she said, jerking a thumb at the door. ‘Keep me up to date on the spy thing.’

‘Yes Ma’am,’ he said meekly.

***

_Clark’s car was boxed in between five SUVs. As he was herded towards a worryingly isolated parking lot, he dialled 911 on his cell. Clark knew how to shoot and he had a gun, but of course it was at home locked in his safe. Not that the gun would have done him much good against a dozen or more armed men._

_He was just telling the 911 operator his name when his car was shunted into the wall of the car lot. Metal screamed. As he was thrown sideways, he lost his grip on his cell, sending it spinning to the floor._

_It lay on the floor as his door was tried by someone outside. Clark scrabbled at his seatbelt. He wasn’t thinking where he could go when he got out of the seat. Only the instinct to “get out” was making itself heard in the mass of panicked thoughts._

_A baseball bas shattered his window. Glass showered over him. A pair of meaty hands grabbed Clark by the lapels and dragged him out of the car._

_Clark expected a punch, or the baseball bat, but not the cloth pressed to his mouth and nose._

_It had taken moments. They hadn’t even spoken. The only sound was the 911 operator calling Clark’s name._

 


	4. Chapter 4

_There was something in his mouth and the world was muffled. Clark ran his tongue around his mouth. His jaw ached. Everything ached. As he raised his head, he felt the hood fall against his face. He was in a chair, his arms and legs fastened to the chair arms and legs._

_‘Someone has woken up quickly,’ a female voice said. The hood was pulled from his head. Clark cringed and looked away from the sudden light._

_The woman ran her fingers ran around his mouth. ‘That looks uncomfortable. If you promise to be a good boy I’ll take it out.’ She cupped his face and stroked his cheek. ‘Are you going to be a good boy?’_

_Clark nodded. She was little more than a shadow against the light. She moved closer, pressed against him, as she reached around to remove the gag. If he hadn’t recognised the voice, then he would have recognised the perfume._

_‘Thirsty?’ she asked._

_He nodded again, not trusting his voice._

_She snapped her fingers and was handed a glass of water. She touched the glass to his lips. He started to drink and then stopped._

_She chuckled. ‘Clark, if I wished to drug you, again, I would have no reason to trick you into it.’_

_He gulped the water gratefully. As happy for a few moments to think as for the water._

_‘It’s not nice to dump a girl by text,’ she said. ‘I hope you’re ashamed of yourself.’_

_‘You didn’t answer your cell when I called,’ he said._

_‘You could’ve waited.’_

_Clark shook his head. ‘Legal ethics.’_

_Lilith straddled him. Clark caught his breath._

_‘Ah,’ she said. ‘Legal ethics. I’ve always found that a fascinating area of study. So entirely different from what anyone else would consider ethical.’ She ran her fingers through his hair. ‘It wasn’t very nice of you to pick Nathaniel ahead of me.’_

_‘I didn’t have a choice,’ he protested. ‘He told me things that you could have used against him in court. I had a choice between representing him or representing neither of you.’_

_‘And yet you chose him.’ She put her mouth to his ear. ‘After everything we’ve shared, Clark. A girl’s feelings could be hurt.’_

_Clark licked his lips. ‘That wasn’t my intention.’_

_She sat up. ‘Well, since the police won’t be able to force poor Nathaniel to tell any more egregious lies about me, perhaps I can be… magnanimous.’_

_Clark rolled his shoulders, trying to alleviate the ache. ‘You’re a gracious woman.’_

_Lilith tipped up his chin. ‘What did you tell Detective Thompson about me?’_

_Clark shook his head. ‘I don’t have anything to tell her.’_

_Lilith raised her eyebrows. ‘Hmm, so I’m supposed to believe that you never heard or saw anything that you shouldn’t.’_

_‘I’m a criminal defence lawyer. Some work days I hardly hear or see anything,’ he said sardonically._

***

The papers were brutal. Kent scratched his moustache as he sipped his coffee. Catherine had been interviewed about the summit and she had discussed the complex issues of America dealing with a modern neo-fascist state with all the aplomb and sensitivity that he would have expected. Which was to say, she had called the government despotic and that intervention might be necessary.

Ben had already called him as had POTUS personally. Kent had attempted to speak to Selina before he went for breakfast only to have his call declined and his knock unanswered.

He wasn’t entirely surprised. Selina had demonstrated a rather strident defensiveness about Catherine’s peccadillos. He supposed that was usual. When Kent had been growing up his parents had been far too busy for him to look to them for defence, from anyone. Although reasonably athletic and strong, Kent was not comfortable with physical altercations. He had learned early on to resolve problems not with his fists, or by running to his parents, but with guile. Alas it appeared that Catherine’s only tool appeared to be running to her mother. Certainly, nobody with an ounce of guile would have given that interview.

He looked up when he heard Selina’s footsteps. She had a distinctive small, light, stride that was always accompanied by the heavier, longer strides of the secret service. Oh, and Catherine was schlepping along beside her. Well, Kent had wanted a distraction and Catherine was certainly providing that.

Selina caught Kent’s eye and he caught the flash of mingled annoyance and irritation. In truth, Kent had little hope, and certainly no _expectation_ that she would ever regard him as anything other than annoying and irritating. Admittedly, in his bedroom last night things had seemed to thaw a little between them. Or it had seemed as if a thaw might be possible. In the harsh reality of a new day he felt far less hopeful.

He was somewhat surprised then when Selina and Catherine approached his table. Kent put his tablet aside and exchanged polite greetings with them both.

‘Don’t even start with me,’ Selina said as they sat down.

‘Ma’am?’ Kent asked.

Selina gave him a sour look. ‘I know you’ve seen the headlines.’

‘Ah. Yes.’

‘I was misquoted,’ Catherine said.

Kent gave her a thin smile. ‘Naturally.’

‘Don’t take that tone with her,’ Selina said.

Kent rubbed his forehead. ‘No “tone” was intended. The press is very experienced at provoking certain responses. You are not experienced at evading them. Difficulties are inevitable.’

Selina raised her eyebrows. ‘Oh, you being reasonable is creeping me out a little.’

‘I can live with it,’ Catherine muttered.

Kent took a sip of coffee. ‘Alas, POTUS does not share my perspective on the issue. I will do my best to persuade him.’

‘Has POTUS heard of the right to free fucking speech?’ Selina asked.

Kent looked at her over his coffee cup. ‘The right to free speech is not the right to escape consequences.’

‘I didn’t say what they’re saying I did,’ Catherine protested. ‘Not exactly, I don’t think.’

Selina groaned. ‘You don’t _think_? I already had Mike issue a denial.’

Kent patted his beard with his napkin. ‘Did you release a recording?’

‘I’m not Nixon,’ Catherine said. ‘I don’t record my conversations.’

‘Neither do I,’ Selina protested.

Kent licked his lips. ‘Sadly, the press _does_ record interviews not only routinely but, it might be argued, as a foundation of their profession. They _will_ have a recording of the conversation and depending on the wording of the denial there is a chance that they will release it.’

‘Well, you need to make that not happen,’ Selina said.

Kent sighed. ‘I will make some calls.’

Selina took a gulp of her coffee. ‘As well as, you know, negotiating. Is there… any news about negotiations?’

‘Nothing we can discuss here.’

‘Is something going on?’ Catherine asked.

‘This is politics, sweetie,’ Selina said. ‘Something is always going on.’

* * *

_The lights went out._

_‘Should have paid your power bill,’ Clark said._

_Lilith nibbled his ear. ‘Don’t go anywhere.’_

_‘I wouldn’t dream of it.’_

_He listened to the sound of her heels snapping on the floor like gunshots. Then everything went quiet._

_A small hand covered his mouth._

_‘Say nothing.’_

_He heard her grunt as she laboured to at his ropes._

_‘Can you walk?’ Talia asked._

_‘I’ll crawl if I must.’_

_‘Save it for when you’re thanking me later._

_‘I’ll look forward to it.’ Clark stood up, wincing at the stabs of pain in his arms and legs. He forced himself to follow Talia as she slipped out of the rear exit and along a dark corridor. Clark could dimly hear shouting in the distance._

_‘Where’s your back-up?’ Clark asked._

_‘On suspension, remember?’ she hissed. ‘I’m all you’ve got.’ She grabbed his hand and pulled him up a ladder after her. ‘Don’t look at my ass.’_

_‘As enticing as it is, I think I can wait until were not escaping with our lives.’_

_‘Good plan.’_

***

Kent spent a mostly frustrating day wheedling and cutting deals with the owner of the conglomerate which owned the media company which owned the newspaper which had interned Catherine. He missed the days when you could simply phone the editor and offer them a case of Scotch. If that failed Ben would ring them up and threaten them. Not now. Now all the power lay in the board room.

Things were going little better with his other “project.” Despite their continued claims, Maria Alazar was no longer in rebel-controlled territory but had been reliably spotted in the heart of government control, just a few miles away from the summit. Presumably she was heading for the airport, since the embassy was under heavy observation. The government couldn’t block access to the embassy itself, but they had instituted road blocks on the streets surrounding it and claimed a terrorist threat. Kent couldn’t think of anywhere else an American might go to flee or seek American aid.

Actually, he could think of one other place, especially if she had been told the extraction would be done under the cover of the summit.

No, that would be ludicrous. The odds of her bypassing hotel security would be tiny. The potential embarrassment to the administration would be enormous. No.

Kent checked his watch as he headed into the bathroom. The summit finished tomorrow. He could hardly ask everyone to hang on for a couple more days while the administration found their errant spy.

He was filling the tub when Selina called. That was... unusual. Selina always seemed to prefer face-to-face confrontations. Kent did not.

‘Yes?’

‘Yeah, need to see you,’ she said in a strained voice. ‘Right away.’

‘I was just about to –’

‘Right away,’ she said, and terminated the call.

Kent turned off the taps. Selina would doubtless have a fit if he interrupted her bath. Not that he had ever even considered it. It was merely more pleasing to think about her in the bath than pacing around waiting for it to run.

Kent was not a particularly lustful man, but he was a man. He didn’t particularly dwell on the physical attractiveness of his colleagues, but he noticed. He didn’t sit in meetings fantasizing, he had far too much respect for that, but from time to time the occasional image... appeared.

Kent turned off the taps, put his shoes on, and left his room. He didn’t put his tie on. He wanted Selina to know that she had disturbed him. He worked for POTUS, not her. Although he did quite genuinely mean it when he said he wanted them to be allies, that didn’t mean he was going to fawn over her. Kent had only so much fawning in him and POTUS frequently tested him to his limit.

***

Kent approached Selina’s door. The slab of muscle with a gun on the right of the door grunted.

‘The vice-president is in her daughter’s room.’

‘Thank you,’ Kent said. He didn’t know why. You didn’t interact with the Secret service. They were just... there. Like the furniture.

‘No problem.’ The agent winked.

Winked.

Well that was... different.

Kent walked to Catherine’s room and knocked on the door, avoiding looking at her security detail.

People didn’t wink at Kent. People didn’t flirt with Kent. They didn’t tease or joke with him. He had observed it often enough, but it didn’t happen to him.

Catherine answered the door. She was ashen-faced. ‘Hey,’ she said. ‘Where’s your tie?’

‘I was about to have a bath.’

‘Huh.’ She was staring at him. ‘Never figured you for a chest hair person.

‘I have no idea how to respond to that.’

As he followed her into the room, he checked his shirt: three buttons undone. That was significantly more of a statement than he had planned to make.

‘We just had room service,’ Catherine said.

‘I see that,’ Kent agreed.

There was a room service cart heavily laden with plates. There was the vice-president smoking a cigarette and wafting the smoke towards the balcony, and there was a small, dark woman devouring an entire pizza.

‘Ms Alvarez?’ Kent asked weakly.

She nodded through a mouthful food.

Selina grabbed Kent’s arm. ‘C’mon.’

‘Where?’ he asked.

‘Bathroom,’ Selina said.

Kent let himself be dragged into the tiny room. Selina shut the door.

‘Don’t give me that look,’ Selina said. ‘What’s-her-name followed Catherine back from her trip. I didn’t know anything until I got here.’

Kent squeezed the bridge of his nose. ‘There are cameras in the corridors.’

‘She climbed up the fire escape. It’s dark.’

‘It won’t be dark when we’re heading to the airport tomorrow,’ Kent said.

Selina released a breath. ‘So we’re agreed. We’re gonna take her home.’

‘I need to call POTUS. This is potentially disastrous. We absolutely cannot allow anyone in the delegation to be caught harbouring a suspected spy.’

Selina threw up her hands and accidentally struck his shoulder. ‘Shit. Sorry.’

‘It doesn’t matter,’ he said brusquely. 

‘Look, they’re saying she’s a lost embassy worker. Officially she’s not a spy. We should be able to walk out with her.’

Kent leaned back. Selina’s mouth was level with his chest. He could feel her breath. She should back off a few steps. Kent had nowhere to go.

‘Walk out with someone who has no passport, whose belongings remain in her accommodation, and who is being hunted by both the rebels and the government? Make no mistake, they are calling her a lost embassy worker because they do not have her. If we leave with Miss Alvarez, there is a very good chance that they will attempt to arrest her and quite possibly any of us with her.’

Selina set her jaw. ‘We’re not abandoning her.’

‘Nobody is suggesting that.’

‘Nobody is suggesting that _yet_.’

Kent rubbed his forehead. ‘We need some way of getting her from the hotel to the plane without attracting any attention. That includes attention from our own party. Anything out of the ordinary will be observed. I trust that she wasn’t visible when the food was delivered?’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘I’m not completely fucking stupid.’

‘That’s good to know.’

‘Don’t push me, buster.’

Kent’s eyebrows. ‘Don’t push you, Ma’am? You are demanding that I risk America’s diplomatic relations with another country, put myself at personal of risk of arrest by persons who consider these of car batteries as standard in interrogations, and you suggest that I am pushing you? You asked for Catherine to come on this usit.’

Selina tightly folded her arms. ‘You were going to do all that shit anyway. That’s why you’re here, to bring her home!’

‘Safely! Not by sneaking her out of the airport in someone’s luggage!’

Selina pulled a face. ‘That’s what we’re going to do?’

‘I don’t know yet,’ Kent said. ‘I have to think and then I have to speak to the president.’

‘I’ve never heard you yell before,’ Selina said.

Kent deflated. ‘I’m under a significant amount of stress.’

‘No shit.’ Selina touched his shirt. ‘What’s with the Tom Jones’ look? Did we interrupt a hot date?’

‘Only with a hot bath.’

‘Huh, you seem more like a shower guy,’ she said. ‘Not that I ever think about you in the shower.’

Kent frowned slightly. ‘I never think about you in the bath.’

‘I feel like I should be insulted somehow,’ Selina said.

Kent tipped his head. ‘Why?’

She shrugged. ‘First rule of being a woman in politics, be fuckable but not too fuckable? She squinted at him. ‘Are you blushing?’

‘No.’

‘Yeah, you are.’ She licked her lips. ‘What’s up Kent, don’t like talking about how fuckable I am?

Kent watched the tip of her tongue travel around her lips. ‘Catherine is easily within hearing distance, as is Miss Alvarez.’

Selina pulled her face. ‘Well Miss Alvarez is trained in keeping her mouth shut. Let me worry about Catherine.’

‘How tall is she?’ Kent asked.

‘Catherine?’

‘Miss Alvarez. Perhaps we could disguise her as another member of the delegation and move her to another room in the hotel.’

Selina shrugged. ‘Let’s go see.’

***

_The smell of mould and rot hit him as he climbed up through a trap door. They were on the roof. The vertiginous drop was only a few feet away. As the stench of putrefying moss swirled around him, he tasted bile._

_‘This was your plan?’ Clarke asked. ‘One slip and we’re exciting street art.’_

_Talia rolled her eyes. ‘This is you being grateful?’_

_‘This is me being terrified after a long day of murder, kidnap, and sexual harassment.’_

_Her expression softened into slight annoyance. ‘Sexual harassment?’_

_‘When you’re tied to a chair it’s quite difficult to make no mean no.’ He edged after her towards the distant fire escape._

_‘There I was thinking that you and Lilith had been bumping uglies this whole time.’_

_‘A lawyer can get in real trouble sleeping with his client.’_

_Talia sniggered. ‘Sure can when Lilith River is your client. I’m betting she doesn’t go in for amicable break-ups.’_

_‘An amicable flirtation would have been a start.’_

_‘Didn’t see you protesting her affections too much.’_

_‘Lack of observation skills like that is probably why you ended up on suspension,’ he retorted._

_‘Don’t push me, buster,’ she said._

_‘You won’t be wanting a boost onto the fire escape, then?’_

_Talia scowled. ‘Just fricking do it, smart ass.’_

_***_

_There were shots in the darkness, and then shouts. Clark ducked as Talia yanked open the car door._

_‘Feels like they should’ve asked questions before shooting,’ Talia said._

_‘The way that you do?’ Clark asked, climbing into the car._

_She gunned the engine as he was reaching for his seatbelt. ‘I haven’t shot you,’ she said._

_‘Yet.’ He gripped the seat as the car flashed past buildings. ‘You could simply laminate us both to the street.’_

_Talia slowed down a little. ‘This isn’t a great car for an inconspicuous exit,’ she admitted. ‘We needed some space between us and them.’_

_Clark looked out of the window. He didn’t know this part of the city real well. There were more decaying warehouses and burned out cars then he was used to seeing._

_‘Hey,’ she said quietly. ‘You okay?’_

_Clark looked across at her. ‘Better than I was.’_

_‘We’re nearly there.’_

_‘Where?’_

_Talia took a corner. ‘A hotel. You can bet your ass your girlfriend will have both our apartments watched.’_

_‘No thanks, I like my ass.’_

_He saw her smirk although she was looking straight ahead._

_‘Yeah,’ she said. ‘I like your ass too.’_

 


	5. Chapter 5

_The hotel wasn’t as bad as Clark feared. It was obviously the kind of place which specialised in discretion for clients with not only money but also spouses. Talia undid her first two buttons and put on some red lipstick._

_‘Try to look sleazy,’ she said to Clark. ‘Maybe carry you jacket over one shoulder.’_

_‘That seems a little random,’ Clark said, but he did as she asked._

_She took his hand loosely in hers as they walked towards the lobby. Clark was fighting the urge to jump at every sound. Every shadow seemed to house a gunman._

_Clark had enough cash to cover the room. Just. Talia rolled her eyes, but paying by card was out of the question. Not for the first time, he wondered how she could be so calm._

_‘Leave the lights down low,’ Talia said, walking over to look outside the window._

_The room was on the small side, but quiet, and the lamp light softened a harsh world. Clark locked the door and hung up his jacket._

_Talia turned around. The window behind her glowed with the diffuse light of the street lamps. Her face was sheathed in shadows._

_‘Thanks,’ Clark said._

_‘For what?’_

_‘Getting me out of there.’_

_Talia ran her fingers through her hair. ‘I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.’ She drew the curtains and then took off her shoes. ‘I’m gonna grab a shower.’_

_Clark licked his lips as she strolled to the bathroom. ‘Sure.’_

_She looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes tracking over him slowly. ‘I’m not gonna lock the door.’_

_‘Be a shame if someone walked in when you didn’t want them too.’_

_Talia shrugged as she walked into the bathroom. ‘I don’t see anyone around I wouldn’t want to walk in,’ she called out._

***

‘I am not giving you my shoes,’ Sue said. She had led Kent into her room with more reluctance then he thought honestly warranted.

‘Not all of them,’ Kent promised. ‘Merely one pair, preferably black. A low heel would probably be the most practical.’

She folded her arms. ‘Practical for _what_?’

Kent waved a hand. ‘Alas your security clearance is not sufficient for me to fully explain the necessity of _briefly_ borrowing a pair of your shoes. I assure you that you will receive them back in good condition.’

Sue narrowed her eyes. ‘Does the vice president know that you’re here?’

‘She does,’ Kent said. ‘She would have called you but this is a… delicate matter and my coming directly seemed the wiser idea.’

‘This is weird,’ Sue said.

‘That is admittedly so. Unfortunately, the vice president and her daughter’s shoes are rather too diminutive for their clothes to be viable. Yours appear much closer in size.’

Sue strode over to the wardrobe. ‘Are they for you to wear?’

Kent blinked. ‘No.’

She looked at him. ‘I don’t care if your tastes turn that way,’ she said. ‘But you and I would not suit the same colours or styles.’

‘The individual involved is of Mexican extraction,’ he said. ‘I’m unsure if that is helpful.’

‘No,’ she said. ‘Here you are.’ She raised an eyebrow. ‘If you do you something… unsavoury with my shoes I will not accept them back but I _will_ expect compensation both for the value of the shoes and the psychological damage.’

Kent licked his lips. ‘Would you feel happier taking the shoes up to the vice president yourself?’

Sue thought about it for a moment. ‘No.’

***

‘Ms Wilson now appears firmly of the belief I have an unnatural fixation with feet,’ Kent said.

Catherine flipped back her hair. ‘Then why did she let you borrow your shoes?’

‘She probably liked the idea,’ Selina said.

‘Ms Wilson seemed unwilling to check my assertion that I was operating under your aegis.’

‘Gee,’ Selina said. ‘I wonder why.’

Maria stood up. Even in Selina’s clothes, Sue’s shoes, oversized sunglasses, and a hat, she wouldn’t fool anyone for long.

‘I don’t understand why the hotel would let her in,’ Catherine said. ‘Why would Kent let some random woman into his room?’

‘I wouldn’t,’ Kent said. ‘But they don’t know that.’

‘But –’

‘Kent is a man, honey,’ Selina interrupted. ‘He’s a long way from home and he wants to let off some… steam.’

Kent pulled a face.

‘Ew,’ said Catherine. ‘Your big plan is to pretend that Marie is a prostitute?’

‘I’ve done worse,’ Maria said, standing up.

Selina frowned. ‘It’s just to get you into the hotel. Don’t have sex with Kent.’

‘Everyone who sees her is going to think they did anyway,’ Catherine said.

Kent shook his head. ‘Between this and the shoes, my reputation my never recover.’

Selina snorted. ‘Yeah, we both know that’s not true. And if it ever gets out that a twenty-two-year-old spy spent the night in your room, then you’re gonna be a legend in D.C.’

Kent cocked his head. ‘I think, perhaps, you have the wrong impression about what people find impressive.’

‘I’m the VP and you’re an advisor,’ she said. ‘I feel pretty confident which one of us can only have their reputation improved by a dash of _Austin Powers_.’

‘You know _Austin Powers_?’ Catherine asked.

‘I’m not completely out of touch with popular culture,’ Selina complained.

‘Sure, Mom,’ Catherine said.

Kent cleared his throat. ‘Perhaps we should proceed?’

Maria smoothed the borrowed clothes. ‘I’ll meet you in the lobby in five minutes.’

Kent nodded as he headed to the door.

‘Make sure people notice you,’ Selina said. ‘But don’t overdo it.’

‘I’ll try to refrain from tap dancing,’ Kent promised.

In truth, he was more than a little irritated. He was neither a child nor a fool. He certainly didn’t need Selina to tell him not to sleep with the spy. Not only was the girl ridiculously young, and in a relationship at that, but she had spent several days in active fear of her life. Kent was certainly not the kind of man who took advantage of emotionally compromised young women. The idea was insulting.

There were a few plush armchairs scattered around the lobby. Kent sat in one facing the door and pretended to check his cell.

‘Whatcha doing?’

Kent’s heart sank. ‘Of all the people he didn’t want to see, Mike McLintock was at the top of the list.

‘I’m sitting,’ Kent said. ‘Waiting.’

‘For what?”

It had been a long and stressful day. ‘A prostitute,’ Kent said. ‘If you must know.’ 

Mike nodded. ‘Yeah, I don’t have to do that now I’m dating. Did you know I have a girlfriend? Her name is Wendy and she’s _amazing_.’

Kent smiled thinly. ‘She sounds like a fortunate woman.’ He turned as a movement caught his eye.

Maria hesitated for a moment and then sallied forth, smiling confidently. ‘Lewis?’

He hesitated ‘Yes? Yes, that’s me.’

Mike was frowning. ‘Lewis?’

Maria laughed lightly as she took Kent’s arm. ‘Don’t worry, darling, I never use my real name either.’

It was a few yards to the elevators, but Kent felt as though they were being stared at minutely the entire way.

‘Who’s your friend?’ Maria asked as they ducked into the elevator.

‘The vice president’s director of communications.’

She looked up at him. ‘He doesn’t have the security clearance to know about me?’

Kent snorted. ‘There are few things that Mike needs to know and fewer yet that he does know.’ Kent glanced at her. ‘Why Lewis?’

‘Chain of association,’ she said. ‘Kent Davison. Clark Kent. Lewis and Clark.’

Kent nodded. He had sometimes used a similar technique to name characters.

Maria followed Kent out of the elevator, along the corridor, and into his room.

‘This room has been checked?’ she asked.

‘They’re scanned twice a day,’ Kent said.

Maria nodded. ‘The vice president said you’d been sent here to get me home.’

Kent rubbed his hair. ‘Your safe retrieval was part of my remit.’

Maria took off her shoes. ‘Am I making you nervous?

‘I’m not used to spending time alone in bedrooms with young women.’

‘I promise not to seduce you,’ she said lightly.

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘That was hardly likely.’

Maria rubbed her feet. ‘The VP seemed to think so.’

Kent scowled. ‘That was offensive. As if I would romantically pursue someone in some small way dependent on my goodwill for her safely. If that’s not illegal it’s certainly unethical.’

Maria lay down on the bed. ‘Unethical? Aren’t you a politician?’

‘No, I’m an advisor. An important distinction.’

‘She didn’t tell you not to sleep with me. She told me not to sleep with you. That’s an important distinction.’

Kent sighed. ‘I’m going to return Ms Wilson’s shoes,’ he said. ‘Will you be alright?’

‘If you stay, will you break out some sweet karate moves against the security services?’

Kent thought about it. ‘No.’

She nodded agreeably. ‘Then I’ll be as fine without you as I am with you.’

***

Rooms were being searched. As Sue was suspiciously examining her shoes, they saw a mass of soldiers fanning along the rooms.

‘They are not coming in my room,’ Sue said flatly.

‘Go up to the vice president’s room,’ Kent said. ‘That way they can’t use your refusal against you.’

The soldiers were moving slowly as they met resistance from every foreign national. Kent and Sue briskly walked away from them, away to the emergency stairwell. They ran up two flights, went out onto the third floor, and got in the elevator.

‘What is going on?’ Sue demanded.

Kent held up his finger as he answered his cell. ‘Ma’am there are… yes. Yes. Understood, however... yes. Yes, Ma’am.’ He squeezed the bridge of his nose and put the cell away.

‘Are we going to be arrested?’ Sue asked.

‘I have no reason to believe you will be.’ Kent stepped forward at the elevator doors opened.

‘Where are you going?’

‘To my room.’

Sue licked her lips. ‘Mr Davison, I am quite concerned.’

Kent nodded. ‘I acknowledge that. However, if you go to the vice president’s room you will be quite safe.’

‘But –’

The elevator doors closed on her reply. Kent turned and selected a moderately brisk walking pace. He tapped on the door three times before opening it.

‘You’re going upstairs to the vice president’s room,’ he announced.

‘What? I just came in here,’ Maria said.

‘Soldiers are searching the rooms,’ Kent said. ‘It’s clearly a governmental power play, both an attempt to retrieve you and also to show how little they care for diplomatic protocols. But they will stop short of searching the vice president’s room.’

Maria took a deep breath. ‘What’s to stop them searching this room or interrogating you? They’ll probably have a sniffer dog.’

There was a fast series of taps at the door.

‘They won’t search this room,’ Kent said, going to open the door.

Selina stalked in. She nodded at them both. ‘Get going, Maria. No time to hang around. Fry and uh… Perkins? Yeah, Fry and Perkins will walk you up to my suite. Davies and Toksvig are up there guarding my room. Bailey and Pascoe will stay here.’

‘I’m confused,’ Maria said.

‘Too fucking bad,’ Selina said. ‘We don’t have time to explain. Shift your ass.’

Maria and two of the secret service agents left. The remaining agents took up station outside the room.

Selina looked at Kent. ‘Jesus, look a little less pissed.’

‘Instead of a discrete and deniable extraction, we have now implicated both of us, and the secret service, in a massive diplomatic scandal.’ 

Selina shrugged as she sat down on the bed. ‘They’re the ones causing the scandal trying to search hotel rooms. They nearly ended up in an armed stand-off with the Russians. You do _not_ try to push those people around. The photos are all over the Twitter.’

‘POTUS is furious,’ Kent said quietly.

Selina flinched. ‘Sacking people furious?’

‘I’m unsure. I suspect it will depend on our success.’ He sat beside her. ‘If any additional motivation were required.’

‘Fuck.’ She patted his knee in a distracted way. ‘Did you hear something outside?’

Kent listened. ‘Soldiers, I believe.’

‘Showtime. Turn your back.’

His stood and turned away.

‘No comment about how you’re gonna see it all anyhow?’ she asked.

Kent shook his head. ‘It seems to be a remarkably poor idea to annoy you, given the current stances.’

‘You should undress too. This isn’t your fucking harem.’

Kent sighed but took off his tie, shoes, and belt. He unbuttoned his shirt.

There were raised voices sounded outside the door.

‘Okay,’ Selina said. ‘I mean you can turn around.’ She gave a little smile at his expression. ‘Not bad for a woman my age, huh?’

Kent shook his head. She had good muscle tone, a healthy hip-to-waist ratio, and a firm body. ‘You appear very healthy,’ he said.

She snorted. ‘God, only you.’ She slid the strap of her bra to her upper arm and ruffled her hair. Then she kissed him. Kent stared at her.

‘We supposed to have been fucking, remember?’ she said.

‘Oh.’

She ran her fingers through his hair and then tugged at his sleeve. ‘Gimmie your shirt.’

Bewildered, he complied. Selina draped it around her shoulders. She opened the door.

‘What the fucking fuck is going on? Do you concierge-looking motherfuckers know who I am? No? I’m the vice president of the United States of America and if you mess with me you will spend the remainder of your short and meaningless lives regretting it. Get that dog out of my goddamn face or I will put a nuke up your asshole. Do you know what you’re doing by interfering with me? This is an act of war you little… pissant. The United States doesn’t like it when jumped up little crossing guards start waving around their dicks because they think it makes them _real_ men.’

Selina’s obscene and insulting diatribe went on for a while. At one point Kent went to the door and looked at the sheepish and embarrassed faces of otherwise terrifying men. They were hulking and huge. They looked like slabs of steroids and testosterone. One of them caught Kent’s eye and gave him a respectful, if somewhat guarded nod.

Eventually, Selina slammed the door and returned to the bedroom. ‘I think I deserve a drink,’ she said.

‘A round of applause, certainly,’ Kent said.

‘That’s a drink?’

‘It’s a thing you deserve.’ Kent went to check the mini bar. ‘Martini?’

Selina sat on the bed. ‘Perfect.’

‘Those men looked terrified.’

Selina shrugged. ‘I don’t know how much English they have. Sometimes it’s about the tone of voice.’

She looked small, slumped on the bed. It had obviously taken more out of her than Kent would have expected. He fetched a robe from the bathroom, and put it around her shoulders.

‘Thanks’, she said quietly. ‘Despite what people think, I don’t much enjoy confrontations.’

‘I can appreciate that. I find them disconcerting.’

‘Yeah?’ Selina asked. ‘Well, I’m shaking and fucking terrified.’

Kent looked at the glasses he was holding. ‘Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea.’

‘It’s a great idea. Shut up. Sit down. Drink.’

She closed her eyes as she drank. He noticed there was a certain luminous quality to her skin.

‘Tell me about your story,’ she said.

‘What?’

‘The dirty story that you’re writing,’ Selena said. ‘I’m stressed and shit. Distract me, come on.’

‘It’s a romance, not erotica.’

‘There’s no sex?’ Selina asked. ‘What’s the point of that?

‘Not typically until the end,’ Kent said. ‘Unless it’s with a decoy.’

She looked blank.

‘Where the protagonist is dating someone else. The Wickham to Elizabeth, you might say. I don’t do that often. It’s trite and you either have to make the decoy awful or give a legitimate reason for them to break up. Otherwise your hero is suddenly a selfish ass.’

Selina nodded. ‘You know what I hate? What I really hate the fuck most?’

Kent shook his head. ‘Tell me.’

‘That thing where the… the decoy and the love interest are getting married and the so-called hero busts in all “I love you more” and she runs off with him. Just leaves that poor guy stood at the altar while she fucks off.’

‘It’s always men doing the rushing in,’ Kent said. ‘And women leaving. Have you noticed?’

‘You know why that is,’ Selina said. ‘It’s because women in those movies only exist to validate the men. They’re a possession to be owned, like a cool bike. Her leaving her fiancée isn’t romantic. It’s a... a male dominance thing. You’re so macho you can literally take another man’s partner while he’s standing there humiliated in front of everyone. The woman is just a way of keeping score between men.’

‘This went to a dark place,’ Kent said.

Selina nudged him. ‘Is there any sex in your story?’

‘There’s about to be,’ he said. ‘In the shower.’

‘Nice!’

‘Before that it was mostly flirtation and him being sexually toyed with by the antagonist.’

Selina raised her eyebrows. ‘It’s a gay romance?’

‘No, female antagonist. Villainess. Or is it villain now? I know “actress” seems to be increasingly unpopular.’

Selina drained her glass. ‘Dude getting sexually harassed by the villainess sounds fun. How dirty does it get?’

Kent shrugged. ‘She sits on his lap, messes with his hair, implies she’s going to do worse. She’s been coming on to him throughout the story and now she has him tied up and helpless.’

‘Hmm, that sounds fun.’ Selina took his glass, finished his drink, and put it aside. Then she straddled his lap. ‘Like this?’

‘Uh...’ Kent licked his lips. ‘Uh.’

‘Men always think they’re so discreet.’ She ran her hands up his arms. ‘I see you. Kent. The way you look at me.’

‘…Oh.’

‘Lots of guys wanna fuck me,’ Selina said. She kissed him, flicking her tongue around his lips. ‘Most of them are assholes.’

‘Most people, really…’ Kent muttered.

‘And you can be an asshole,’ she said. ‘But this trip, you’ve really impressed me.’ She pulled him close. ‘Who knew there was a decent guy buried in there.’

‘I feel as though I should be insulted,’ Kent murmured.

Selina slid her hand into his groin. ‘I’ll make it up to you,’ she promised.

_The water glistened on Talia’s milky skin._

Kent fumbled slight with the clasp of Selina’s bra.

_Clark cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her deeply._

Selina tugged Kent down onto the bed. ‘Lose your fucking pants.’

_Talia arched her back as Clark traced the path of her body with kisses._

‘Did you rip the rubber?’ Selina asked.

‘I have another one.’

_Clark kissed the tender flesh of Talia’s thighs. Her slim fingers wended their way into his hair. Her breathing was heavy and her moans were light._

‘Are your hands shaking?’ Selina asked.

Kent sighed. ‘I’m somewhat anxious, however I can manage.’

Selina tipped up his face. ‘Hey, it’s okay. Take your time.’ 

_‘Oh… Oh…’ Talia’s nails scored across Clark’s back._

‘Oh,’ Selina said. ‘Oh, fuck yeah. That hits the spot.’

_Clark lifted Talia a little, so they were level. Her eyes were a tempest._

Kent scanned Selina’s face. ‘Sure?’

‘This is me,’ she grunted. ‘You think I’d put up with bad sex just to make you feel better?’

‘When you put it like that…’

_They came together, hands entwined, foreheads touching._

‘Nearly,’ Selina muttered. ‘Nearly. Keep going.’

‘Hydrogen,’ Kent murmured. ‘Lithium, sodium, potassium…’

_Clark scooped Talia into his arms and carried her into the bedroom._

Selina closed her eyes. Kent stroked her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Selina nudged Kent with her elbow. ‘You awake?’

‘No.’

‘You look asleep.’

‘Then you may consider your question answered,’ Kent said.

‘What the fuck was that with the periodic table?’

Kent sighed. Clearly sleep was not on the schedule. ‘It’s a distraction.’

‘Hey!’

‘It’s not an insult,’ he said. ‘Would you rather I maintain a laser focus and subsequently achieve my peak several minutes before you do?’

He felt the bed shift as she rolled over. ‘What was with the shaky hands?’

Kent shrugged. ‘It’s been a while and you are a woman of… exacting standards.’

‘Worried you wouldn’t get the job done, huh?’

‘Essentially.’ He looked at her. ‘I can think of few situations where failure would be less desirable.’

‘I didn’t know you cared,’ she said.

Kent felt himself colour. ‘You have a poor enough opinion of me without adding “selfish lover” to the list of offenses.’

‘I was pissed at you for the whole thing with Andrew and then you always seemed to be blocking me from POTUS.’

Kent shook his head. ‘POTUS blocks you from POTUS.’

Selina sighed. ‘Yeah, I know.’

He touched the back of her hand with his fingertips.

‘I hope Catherine’s okay up there.’ Selina turned her hand over and played with his fingers.

‘Perhaps they’re braiding each other’s hair.’

Selina snorted. ‘Do all your ideas of how women behave come from _The Brady Bunch_?’

‘My friends and her sisters used to braid each other’s hair,’ he protested.

Selina gave him a sideways look. ‘And yours?’

‘Painted my nails, too.’

She sniggered. ‘You’re making that up.’

‘I am,’ Kent admitted. ‘She’s fifteen years younger than I, it made sharing games difficult.’

‘Pretty big gap. What happened, your mom squeeze out a last shake baby?’

‘Such poetry,’ Kent murmured. ‘No. My father died some years before. My mother remarried and after several years had Melissa.’

‘My dad died when I was twelve,’ Selina said.

‘I know. It’s in your autobiography.’

‘I’m glad one of us has read it.’ Selina nudged him with her foot. ‘How old were you?’

Kent closed his eyes. ‘Nine. May we change the subject?’

‘Sore topic?’

‘A distressing one.’

Kent felt her move. Perhaps rolling onto her back or front.

‘Talking about my dad doesn’t distress me,’ she said.

‘Your father passed away quietly in a hospital bed after a prolonged illness,’ Kent said. ‘Mine did not.’

‘Did you… see it?’

‘Yes.’ Kent got up suddenly and headed over to the bathroom. Selina was generally as self-absorbed as a toddler. She picked her moment to show interest in someone else’s life.

 In the bathroom, he relieved himself, washed his hands, brushed his teeth, and looked at himself in the mirror.

There was a tap on the door.

‘You gonna be long?’ Selina asked.

‘No, I’m done.’ He opened the door.

Selina looked up at him. ‘Kind of a rough day, huh?’

‘Definitely.’ He stood aside. ‘Coffee?’

‘Stick a shot of something in there and I’ll be your friend for life.’

Kent wandered back to the bedroom. ‘A boy might think you had to drink to spend time with him.’

‘A girl might think that a boy was getting judgey,’ she said tartly.

Kent made two coffees, adding a shot of whiskey to Selina’s. He was sipping his coffee when she came out of the bathroom.

‘I need that,’ she said, reaching for the cup.

‘Is that your cell?’ he asked.

She groaned. ‘Maybe it’s POTUS calling to fire me.’

‘Unlikely, he would have me do it,’ Kent said, ‘and then have Ben fire me.’

Selina scooped up her phone. ‘Christ, that’d make Ben so happy he’d probably come on the spot... Hi, Catherine, what’s up? I explained that I have to be down here to make sure that they didn’t search Kent’s room.’ She gave Kent an exasperated look. ‘Oh, I didn’t know that. But they might come back and... and the cameras in the corridors. It would’ve looked weird if I’d just gone back to my room straight away.’ Selina went very quiet for several seconds. She played with her hair. ‘Would that be so terrible?’ She turned away from Kent. ‘It’s more complicated than that… Catherine… Catherine, we’ll talk about this in the morning. Or not. Probably not. Okay. Okay, bye.’

‘Problem?’ Kent asked.

Selina dragged him over to the bed. ‘She accused me of sleeping with “the help” which isn’t even accurate.’

‘Ah.’

‘Drink your coffee, get in bed, and do whatever voodoo that you do to get the little admiral to salute.’

Kent got into bed. ‘The little admiral?’

‘Your dick,’ Selina said. ‘What do you call it?’

‘My penis.’

She shrugged. ‘I don’t have any cutesy names for my genitals either.’

***

_Talia lay curled on the bed, nestled in a pool of moonlight._

_‘What do we do?’ Clark asked, lying beside her._

_‘Tomorrow we go to the DA and give statements. Your car is toast. That’ll back you up. It’ll be enough for a warrant.’_

_Clark nuzzled her neck. ‘Is that all you’re thinking about for the future?’_

_‘No,’ she said, turning to face him. ‘Just the only option that might get me killed.’_

Selina put her hand on Kent’s shoulder. ‘Jesus, what time is it?’

‘Five-thirty,’ he said. ‘Why don’t you go back to bed?’

‘Whatcha doing?’ she asked, sitting on the desk.

‘Writing.’ He cautiously put his hand on her knee.

Selina smiled. ‘Sex scene?’

‘No, that’s done. I’m working on the ending. They’re often… difficult. The energy level inevitably drops once the tension has been punctured.’

Selina slipped onto his lap. ‘Write another sex scene.’

Kent laughed. ‘That wouldn’t work. The rhythm of the story would be off.’

Selina tapped Kent’s nose. ‘Better take them back to bed then.’

***

Kent was used to waking early, but the previous evening had been... energetic, and he had also gone to sleep late. He wasn’t used to waking up to the dim blue light of his tablet.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked Selina, his heart dropping.

‘Reading your novel. Hey!’ she slapped his hand when he reached for it. ‘I’m using this.’

‘Please don’t.’

‘Why?’ She looked at him. ‘Worried I’m gonna work out who everybody is? ‘Cause that ship has sailed.’

Kent hesitated, torn between attempting to brazen it out and abject apology.

‘I… I’m not sure of your point,’ he said.

She sniggered. ‘If the descriptions didn’t give them away than some of the names sure would. Daniel and Nathaniel. Rivers and _Brook_ heimer. I was confused about Talia but it “means “dew” from heaven” and Selina means heavenly. I don’t get the Thompson though, or your guy, what’s his surname, Kray?’

Kent sighed. ‘Alliteration is a common signifier of heroism in comic books: Peter Parker, Lois Lane, Bruce Banner.’ He covered his face with his hands.

‘Your Amy is shit,’ Selina said. ‘She doesn’t talk like this Lilith chick _at all_.’

‘I assume she doesn’t go around tying men to chairs, either,’ Kent muttered.

Selina snorted. ‘Seems more of a Sue thing.’

‘Are you offended?’ Kent asked.

‘I’m fucking appalled. Making out I’m some kinda unconventional cop, ignoring all the rules to chase about after bad guys.’ She glanced at him. ‘Not to mention the way you sexualise my wild beauty and flashing eyes.’

He groaned softly. ‘It’s the genre. It imposes particular boundaries and raises certain expectations.’

‘Like totally unrealistic sex scenes?’ she asked.

‘Yes, actually.’ He looked at her. ‘It’s a fantasy.’

She put the tablet aside. ‘Your fantasy is a pushy, foul-mouthed, smart-ass who makes the running sexually, _Clark_?’

‘A lot of writers fall a little in lust with their characters,’ he said carefully.

‘Didn’t answer the question,’ Selina said.

‘I believe you know the answer.’

***

‘There was that spy in London,’ Selina said. ‘He was in a sports bag.’

‘He was dead!’ Catherine wailed.

‘Afterwards,’ Kent said. ‘He died in the bag, probably of elevated carbon dioxide levels.’

‘That doesn’t help!’ Catherine snapped.

Maria stretched. ‘This bag is a totally different design. It’s porous and you’re not locking me in.’ She looked at Kent. ‘Just don’t drop me.’

He smiled thinly. ‘I’ll attempt to resist the urge.’

Selina clapped her hands together. ‘Great. Let’s go risk an international incident!’

In addition to the other difficulties, there was the fact that they were unable to tell anyone else what was going on. Gary was deeply offended that Kent was carrying one of Selina’s bags. Mike was blabbing to anyone in earshot that he’d seen Kent with an escort. Dan and Amy were having a not-quiet-enough whispered argument about whether Selina had spent the night in Kent’s hotel room. By the time they landed, everyone would think that Selina had spent the night in a three-way with a West Wing staffer and a foreign escort.

And Maria, while small and relatively light for a woman, made for a distinctly unwieldy piece of luggage.

The logic had been simple in theory but awkward in practice: the vice president flew in Airforce Two and, _of course,_ bypassed security. No scanners, no searches, and no metal detectors. In _theory,_ all they had to do was get Maria to the airport and onto the plane. In _practice,_ it had to be done by hand. In _practice_ , Kent had to keep moving the bag from shoulder to shoulder because the weight of the bag made him feel as if they were separating.

The sniffer dogs at the airport had been interested enough for his heart rate to increase, and Mike had nearly knocked the bag clean off Kent’s shoulder.

‘Wow,’ Mike said. ‘That thing is solid. What’s in there?’

‘A dead prostitute,’ Kent said.

Mike rolled his eyes. ‘Forget I asked.’

***

  _They made Clark wait in the van as they raided Lilith’s compound. Talia was first through the door. He felt his heart racing as their voices came over the radio: shouts, screams, and shots._

_Clark steadied himself against the wall._

_Talia’s voice rang out: two of Lilith’s thugs were dead. They had everyone else in custody. They had Lilith. Clark ran outside, watching the triumphant law officers emerging victorious into the light._

_Talia strong-armed the younger woman towards the van. Lilith tossed back her hair and looked Clark in the eye._

_‘This isn’t over,’ she said._

_‘Is it for you,’ Talia promised._

‘An escaped spy!’ Mike squealed.

Kent almost dropped the bag.

Selina span around to face Mike. ‘Will you lower your voice?’ she hissed.

‘But Ma’am, that’s what was going on at the hotel! An America spy was being chased by the secret police! It’s all over Twitter.’

Dan nodded. ‘That’s true. That it’s all over Twitter. That doesn’t mean that some random asshole on Twitter has the inside scoop on that mess at the hotel.’

Amy looked at her cell and groaned. ‘Great, we’re getting asked how we could relax at a summit while one of our brightest and best was running for his life.’

‘Her life,’ Kent said automatically.

The only person who seemed to notice was Sue. She met his eyes, slowly looked at the bag on his shoulder, and then back at him. Then she raised an eyebrow.

‘We should hurry,’ Kent suggested.

***

It was a bumpy take-off for Kent. He was in a rear room, helping Maria escape the world of carry-on luggage.

She had a burgeoning black eye.

Kent flinched when he saw it. ‘Did I...’

‘You were stationary,’ she said. ‘Someone or something slammed onto me.’

‘Mike,’ Kent said. He checked his watch. ‘I’ll make sure you get something to eat.’

Maria stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. ‘Thanks.’

Kent mustered a smile and walked back to the cabin.

‘Why are you so red?’ Gary asked suspiciously. ‘What were you doing back there with Selina’s clothes?’

Selina was chewing her lip. ‘Everything, you know, okay?’

‘Everything is fine,’ Kent promised.

‘This story of the spy is really blowing up,’ Mike said. ‘Did we know about this?’

‘Since when do you know anything?’ Dan asked.

‘If you’ll excuse me, Ma’am, I need to speak to POTUS,’ Kent said.

‘Be sure and tell him what a fantastic job I did,’ Selina said.

‘I suspect that he already knows.’

Kent found a quiet spot away from eavesdroppers, and plugged in his earphones. Selina Meyer yelled. Stuart Hughes screamed.

‘Did you get the girl?’ Hughes demanded.

Kent hesitated for a moment, realised what was actually being asked, and cleared his throat. ‘We have the operative on board. Somewhat the worse for wear but she seems in good spirits although having to hide for the entire flight isn’t helping.’

‘We’re getting crucified in the press. I can’t even announce we’ve got her out!’

Kent shrugged. ‘ln a few days it will all be forgotten about.’

‘Bullshit! This is going to rumble on. To hell with this. I’ll bring her to the White House. She can take questions from the press. There’s got to be a medal or something I can give her.’

Kent sought his voice. ‘That... that would be very inadvisable,’ he stammered. ‘She would be exposed to everyone. No longer able to work covertly. It would potentially be very dangerous.’

Hughes gave a short bark of laugher. ‘She seems fucking terrible at it.’

‘She’s had a deeply unpleasant few days. If you’re intending to have her address the press she will need sleep and to attend to her toilet,’ Kent said.

Hughes groaned. ‘Fine, let her into the cabin. Just make sure that none of Meyer’s idiots leak anything. And speaking of the hobbit, was this about her playing musical hotel rooms?’

Kent pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘It was to avoid the secret police.’

‘Oh,’ Hughes said. ‘I thought maybe you were banging her. You should bang someone. Regularly. Why should single men be free from the tyranny of women?’

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘Has FLOTUS reintroduced your diet?’

‘She says she doesn’t want me to be the first president this century to die in office,’ Hughes said sheepishly.

‘Appalling,’ Kent murmured.

‘She hates Meyer.’

‘Oh, I know.’

‘Kent, you can tell me, are you banging Meyer?’ Hughes asked.

‘I believe this is a clear case of a hostile work environment,’ Kent said tartly

‘You’re no fun.’

‘Shall I inform the vice president of your congratulations on recovering Maria?’ Kent asked.

‘Urgh, I suppose. It’s not as if she did much.’

Kent swallowed his response.

***

On his way back to the cabin, Kent stopped to see Maria. She was doing push-ups.

‘Come for another kiss?’ she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Kent took a step back. ‘That won’t be necessary.’

She laughed. ‘Aren’t you too grown-up to blush when a girl kisses you?’

‘I would have thought so. I wanted to warn you that the story appears to have leaked. The secret police crashing through the hotel probably provided the impetus.’

Maria sat up. ‘The story about me?’

‘Yes. Your name doesn’t appear to be in the public sphere but it’s only a matter of time.’

She shook her head. ‘Burned in less than six months. That’s probably some kind of record.’

 Kent licked his lips. ‘The president wants to have you give a press conference. He mentioned the possibility of some sort of... acknowledgement.’

‘Wait, _the president_ is burning me?’ she asked.

‘The only positive I can offer you is that he has agreed you may come to the cabin if you wish.’ 

 ‘I... I have no idea what is going on,’ Maria said, standing up. ‘But I hope there’s plenty of booze.’

‘This is Airfare Two.’ Kent said. ‘It exclusively caters to politicians, specifically the vice president. It has enough alcohol to drown Las Vegas.’

***

Kent was glad that Selina was facing the door. It meant that he saw her face when she saw Maria.

Silence fell in the cabin as the knowledgeable tried to determine what had happened and the ignorant pretended to know what was going on.

‘What the holy fuck happened to your eye?’ Selina asked.

‘Someone called “Mike” slammed into me,’ Maria said.

‘I don’t hit women!’ Mike said. ‘I’ve never even seen you before. Who are you?’

‘The spy, obviously,’ Sue said. ‘Mr Davison carried her on board in that sports bag. The right isn’t it, Mr Davison?’

Kent smiled thinly. ‘If that were true I certainly couldn’t comment on it.’

‘Question,’ Dan said. ‘Can we tell people about this? Give interviews? Sign up for mostly fictionalised “based on a true story” movies starring Mark Wahlberg?’

Maria shuddered. ‘Please don’t do the last one.’

‘Kent,’ Selina said with an icy smile. ‘Can we talk privately please?’

He followed her into her bedroom.

‘What the fuck?’ she asked.

‘POTUS has decided to offset criticism about his handling of this incident by having her give a press conference at the White House. Given that she is about to be exposed to the world, POTUS agreed that she could enjoy the benefits of Airforce Two such as rest and physical refreshment.’

Selina shook her head. ‘That fucking _dick_ used me to do all the dangerous work and now he’s gonna steal all the glory!’

Kent pursed his lips. ‘Not entirely _all_ the dangerous work,’ he said.

Selina gave him a look. ‘It’s not like you’d be getting the credit anyway. You’d _hate_ all the publicity that went along with it.’ She looked at him again. ‘Wouldn’t you?’

‘I don’t enjoy being in the public eye, no.’

She tapped her foot. ‘Gimmie your cell.’

Kent took a step back. ‘Why?’

‘Because I asked you. Because I’m the vice president and you don’t want to piss me off.’

He raised an eyebrow. ‘You’re not in a position to fire me.’

‘Okay, no, but I’m in a position to make your life real difficult, plus you don’t wanna risk getting into an argument with me.’ She gave him an evil smile. ‘That’s what you tell POTUS when he asks why you gave me your cell.’

Kent licked his lips. ‘And the true reason is?’

‘We had a lot of fun last night and you don’t wanna piss me off because you’d like to have sex with me again,’ she said.

She said it a little quickly, as if she were nervous. As if it was a question and not a statement.

‘There is that,’ he said sheepishly.

Selina held out her hand. Kent handed her his cell. She put it in her pocket. Then she slid her arm around his neck and kissed him.

‘You’re going to do something I’m going to regret deeply,’ Kent said.

‘Yeah,’ Selina agreed. ‘But it’s gonna be _awesome_ and I’ll make it up to you.’

‘Oh Lord.’

She sauntered back to the cabin, with Kent following. Maria was cross-legged on the couch, knocking back a martini.

‘Change of plan, people,’ Selina said brightly. ‘Maria is coming off the plane with us because we fucking rescued her and everyone needs to know that.’

Kent’s protest was drowned out in the immediate near hysterical babble.

_Clark looked up. There was a large window at the top of the stairs and sunlight was streaming through. Talia was silhouetted against the window but her confident gait and self-assured manner identified her as easily as the sound of her voice or the look in her eye._

_‘Are you here to make sure we don’t trick Lilith River into confessing to her wicked, wicked crimes?’_

_‘Alas, if you’ll recall, I already asked a colleague at another firm to represent Lilith.’ Clark stood up as Talia sashayed over to him._

_‘Alas?’ Talia asked, running her finger down his shirt._

_‘It’s going to be a juicy case. Win or lose this could be an amazing opportunity for a smart counsel.’_

_Talia turned on her heel and strolled towards the door. ‘Tonight could be an amazing opportunity for a smart counsel,’ she said. ‘If he gets his ass in gear.’_

_‘My ass is on its way.’_

The press was waiting on the tarmac. Selina primped, coiffured, and beaming, put away her notes for the “impromptu few words” she was going to give.

‘They’re all so excited,’ Maria said to Kent. ‘My career is being destroyed and they’re _thrilled_.’

Kent waggled his hand. ‘Yours is but theirs aren’t. This is potentially a huge coup.’

‘Won’t the president be _super_ pissed?’

‘Utterly infuriated,’ Kent agreed. ‘But he won’t be able to fire her. Firing her after she brought you home safely would be career suicide.’

‘What about you?’ Maria asked.

‘Oh, he’ll be able to fire me,’ Kent said quietly. ‘Staffers are basically disposable.’

Maria nodded. ‘Like operatives.’

Kent looked at her. ‘We risked… a huge amount to bring you home safely.’

‘Nah. You did, maybe she did, but for the president, for the rebels, it was all about saving face for the USA or scoring political points.’ She gave him a grin. ‘I’m a fast learner, Kent, and I’m learning _all_ about making the most of opportunities.’

‘What’re you going to do?’ he asked suspiciously.

Maria shrugged. ‘I sure as shit am not gonna thank the president for burning me.’ She patted his face. ‘Don’t look so worried.’

‘It feels very much like the proper expression under the circumstances.’

The door was opening. Selina bounced over.

‘Hey! Are we good? Kent, here’s your phone. If you’re quick you can make a panicky phone call to POTUS and blame this all on me.’ Selina winked at him. ‘This is an amazing opportunity, Kent. Get on board the train.’

‘He thinks the president is going to fire him,’ Maria said. She brushed passed Selina and towards the door. ‘But we’re gonna make sure that doesn’t happen.’

Selina blinked. ‘What the fuck just happened?’

‘She’s stealing your thunder,’ Kent said. ‘I’d run and catch her up if I were you.’

‘Shit! Shit!’ Selina threw up her arms. ‘Make your call. Quick! And uh, then arrange with Sue to take me out tonight. You wanna see me tonight, right?’

Kent blinked. ‘I… I do.’

‘Great! And relax, you’re not getting fired. I got this.’

 

The End

 

 


End file.
